Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans
by Elemental Saiyan Saik
Summary: What if Chichi wanted Gohan to train more than studying?
1. Chapter One: The Mysterious Warrior

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any part of it.

This is my first story, so don't expect a lot.

Chapter One - The Mysterious Warrior

"Gosh, look how tiny he is," said Goku.

"OF COURSE! HES A BABY!"

"Don't you think it's time you give him a name?" asked Ox-King.

"I got one, it came to me last night. Einstein."

"Einstien? Your kidding me," said Goku and Ox-King.

Gohan starts crying when he heard the name Einstein. "I don't think he likes the name Chichi."

"Nonsense Dad, he's fine about the name Einstein."

Gohan starts crying again. "He hates the name honey."

"Well what do you think we should name him Dad?" asked Chichi.

"Let's see, I have a few names here. Ox-King Jr., Ox-Monkey, Big Ox, Ox-Bird, Ox-in-a-box, Ox-Man, Johnny

Oxy-"

Gohan starts crying after Johnny Oxy. "Well he hates them too!"

"I think I'll go fishing," said Goku.

"WHAT! You're going fishing!" screamed Chichi.

"Well why not?" asked Goku.

"WE HAVE A NAMELESS BOY HERE," screamed Chichi. "Goku, atleast think of one!"

"One? Well then… Hm… Well sure how bout hamburger or maybe cheeseburger? It's my favorite food, oh and Chichi, I think I'll go catch a fish now since we have a name," said Goku.

Ox-King and Chichi sweat dropped.

"OUR BABY IS NOT FOOD," screamed Chichi. "AND WE HAVE A NAMELESS BOY HERE! SO YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT FISHING SON GOKU! Surely Grandpa Gohan taught you better than that!"

Gohan laughed at the name. "Hey, how about we name him Gohan honey?" asked Ox-King.

Gohan laughed again. "Well I guess he likes it. It's decided then. His name is now Gohan!" said Chichi.

"When he grows up, he will be a famous scholar," said Chichi with sparkling eyes.

"A scholar!" said a shocked Goku.

"Goku, theres no need for fighting. If he becomes a scholar, he could really help-"

"But Chichi, how about we let him decide on his own?" asked Goku.

"Very well then Goku. When Gohan is three, he will decide what he wants to do. We will continue this conversation NEVER," said Chichi with a stern look, hoping Goku would forget about Gohan deciding on his own so Gohan could be a scholar.

Dragon ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans

Three years later

"Chichi, Gohan and I are going to go to Master Roshi's tomorrow," said Goku.

"Well all right, but make sure the perv's habits does NOT rub on to Gohan!"

"Don't worry Chichi. Say, it's been three years now. Don't you think Gohan should decide what he wants to be when he grows up?" asked Goku.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot all about that! I am sure that he will become a scholar!" said Chichi with a strict look.

"Well what do you think, son?" asked Goku.

"I want to be a fighter just like daddy!" said Gohan.

"WHAT! But my son, a mother knows what is best for you! If you be a scholar, you could really save people!" said Chichi.

"But mommy I want to be a fighter!"

Chichi sighed. "I guess I can't persuade you into being a scholar. But promise me that you will at least study a bit! I do not want you to become a muscle head like your father! I wanted you to be a scholar! But that isn't happening anymore.."

"Ok mommy!" said Gohan with a cheerful face.

"Say Goku, how about you take Gohan to Master Roshi's?" said Chichi.

"Sure, sounds like a great idea!"

"Now Gohan, how about every day from 12:00 P.M to 2:00 P.M you study, and the rest you can train with Goku and I," said Chichi.

"Sure mom!" said Gohan with a smile.

Dragon ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans

One day later

"Hey Gohan, there are some weighted clothes in the closet, you might want to get used to them. They help out a lot!" said Goku.

"Ok daddy! Which one should I use?"

"Hmm.. How about we start with a 50 pound gi, armbands, and shoes."

"WHAT! HES A BABY!" said Chichi.

"Don't worry Chichi, he can handle it fine," said Goku.

"Well Goku, I believe you should take him to Master Roshi around now, and if Gohan gets hurt, make sure you take the weights off!"

"Alright. Bye Chichi! Lets get going son," said Goku. "Nimbus!"

The yellow cloud came flying down and Goku picked Gohan up and jumped on it.

Dragon ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans

Some where else…

Meanwhile Goku and his son Gohan flies to Master Roshi's island, a mysterious space pod crashes on the other side of the world. The door opens and a tall warrior with spiky and long hair steps out.

"Curse you Kakarot!" he hissed. "You failed us!"

"Who are you!" said a terrified farmer. "Don't come near me!"

The mysterious warrior presses a button on a green device and beeps. "A power level of 3 huh?" He chuckled and then raised his hand and sent a Ki blast that disintegrated him. The tall warrior with black hair blasted off into the sky and checked his scouter. "A power level of 312 huh? Guess I should check it out!"

He flew towards the person with a power level of 312. He stopped in front of him. "Why hello green guy," said Raditz with a chuckle. "I have traveled a long way to here, would you please tell me where you might find a person named Kakarot?"

"I don't know who this Kakarot is, but get the HFLL out of my sight!" said Piccolo.

"Now now, someone is quite cranky today."

Piccolo sent his strongest Ki blast at the stranger and smirked.

"Impressive, you managed to sting some of my leg hairs," the stranger said with a laugh.

"Impossible!" said a shocked Piccolo.

"Well then, allow me to demonstrate a more effective attack. I call it Double Sunday," he said. "Now say good bye!"

He charged his Double Sunday and was about to fire it when his scouter beeped indicating someone.

"That power level is big, and I'm sure it's Kakarot. Consider this your lucky day, green man," he said.

After that, he blasted off towards the high power level.

"I don't believe it! I hit him full force and he didn't even flinch," Piccolo said. "This guy could be a problem."

The stranger flew throw the clouds and said "Kakarot, I will make sure I teach you how to be a saiyan," "KAAKAAAAAROOOOOOOOTTTTT!" he screamed. (A/N: Broly #2?)

Dragon ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans

At Master Roshi's island

A jet came down and a blue haired woman came out of it. She stepped inside the house and said "Hey you guys!"

"Hey! Bulma!" said Krillin and Master Roshi.

"Wow, it sure has been a long time hasn't it?" asked Bulma.

"Yea! You're as beautiful as ever!" said Master Roshi.

Dragon ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans

Somewhere in the sky

Goku and Gohan flew past some sea gulls on Goku's cloud Nimbus.

Dragon ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans

Back at Master Roshi's

"Say, what's Yamcha been up to these days, Bulma?" asked Krillin.

"UGH! THAT IDIOT! I don't even want to think about him! I am so mad that I didn't even tell him that I'd be here today! I do not want to see him again! We're finished! I mean, can't you believe it! He went out with another girl!" yelled Bulma.

"Breaking up is hard," said Master Roshi.

"So where is Goku?" asked Bulma.

"Well he said he was going to be here, so I guess he's on his way," replied Krillin.

Dragon ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans

Somewhere above mountrains

The mysterious warrior's scouter beeped. "This power moves with great speed, but not fast enough." he said with an evil smile.

The scouter pointed right and he chuckled and then flew towards the target.

Dragon ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans

At Master Roshi's

"Well, here we are Gohan!" Goku flew down to the island.

"Hey, is anyone home?"

"Goku!" shouted Bulma. "Hey, who's the kid?"

"Are you trying to earn some extra cash baby-sitting or something?" asked Krillin.

"He's my son."

All three of their jaws dropped when they heard that. "YOUR SON!"

"Oh Goku, he's adorable!" exclaimed Bulma.

"Gohan, go say hi!" said Goku.

"H-Hello, everyone," said Gohan with a bow.

"Oh hello," all three of them said with a quick bow.

"This is Gohan," said Goku.

"Gohan, I see you named him after your grandfather did ya?"

"Uh-huh."

"That's wonderful," said Master Roshi.

"Hey Gohan, how old are you?" asked Bulma.

"Uh.. Three." replied Gohan.

"Are you going to grow up to be a brave fighter like your dad?" asked Bulma.

"Yup! I'm also going to study a bit, but mostly training with daddy!" replied Gohan.

"Studying?" asked Bulma.

"Yeah, Chichi originally wanted Gohan to become a scholar, not a fighter," Goku said with a chuckle.

Turtle leaned forward at Gohan and looked at his tail while Gohan got closer to his daddy.

"He's just saying hi, Gohan."

"Hey, he has a tail!" exclaimed Bulma.

"Yeah, he was born with it like me"

A few seconds later and then Bulma was as if she got electrocuted. "OH MAN! Has anything strange happen at night during a full moon?"

"What do you mean?"

"She means, has he ever looked at a full moon at night," said Master Roshi.

"Well, we tend to sleep early, so I guess not."

Bulma tried to pick Gohan up but failed.

"Man, he must weigh like 500 pounds."

"I'm wearing some weighted training clothes."

"Wow, how do you even walk in it if it's so heavy? How much does your clothes way anyway?" asked Bulma.

"Well, I'm wearing a gi, 2 arm bands, and a pair of shoes. Each of them weigh 50 pounds each so.. Five times 50 is 250 pounds. It's not that hard to walk in, its just hard to jump in."

"WHAT!" exclaimed Bulma in shock. "I can't believe how much you're wearing. Wait wait wait, you actually solved that? I doubt Goku even knows what 8 plus 6 is without using his fingers!"

"Well yea," said Goku with the famous Son family grin and scratching the back of his head.

"Once Gohan is used to the weights, Chichi and I are going to start training him."

"WHAT! I thought Chichi wanted him to be a scholar though, and she sure is strict." shouted everyone besides Gohan and Goku.

"Well, I guess when Gohan she didn't bother putting a fight up since Gohan would study. She gave up martial arts when Gohan was born so he could be a scholar, but I guess that's not happening," said Goku with a chuckle.

"Oh wow, how neat! That's a real dragon ball on Gohan's hat right?" asked Bulma.

"Yup, the four star ball. It took me a while to find it. I've been collecting Dragon Ball's lately for fun."

"Say, Goku, what are you wish for when you get all seven of them?" asked Krillin.

Krillin picked a rock up and threw it as hard as he could. The rock had landed 13 meters away.

"I don't really know, maybe lots of food," said Goku with a chuckle. Goku picked a rock and threw it and the rock flew in the air like a jet and landed 24 meters away.

"Woah! I knew you were strong, but I didn't know that you were this strong Goku!"

"Hey Gohan, why don't you try?" asked Krillin.

"Well alright." Gohan picked a rock and threw it almost as powerful as his dad and landed 18 meters away from them.

"Woah! I didn't know you were that strong!" said Krillin.

"Well, I believe I could thrown it 100 meters away."

Goku sensed an extremely evil power and looked at him.

The unknown warrior was above them. He laughed and flew down. Krillin and Goku got into fighting stances as the tailed warrior landed. (A/N: Goku didn't train Gohan yet since Gohan was getting used to the weights, that's why Gohan didn't do anything.)

"Hehehahahahahaha! So we meet at least. You've grown up! I recognize you though, Kakarot."

"Kakarot? Who's that?"

"Hey Goku, who is this?" asked Krillin.

"Dunno."

"Well listen mister, I don't know who you're talking about, but you have the wrong guy," said Krillin. "Shoo!.. Shooooo.. I…. think you've been dipping in the egg now. Allow me to escort you off this planet."

The stranger's scouter beeped and he sent Krillin flying into the house with a whack from his tail.

"KRILLIN!" shouted Goku. He looked back at the warrior and yelled "AHH! A tail!"

"I don't believe it, he's got a tail too!" exclaimed Goku.

"That's good, I wondered how long it'd take you to recognize me," the stranger said with a chuckle.

He checked his scouter on the boy and said, "Ha! Pathetic! My nephew only has a power level of 5?"

"Look, I've never seen you before!"

"KAKAROT! You mean to tell me you have no idea who I am?" shouted the stranger.

"I don't know who this person named Kakarot is, but my name is Goku.

"Grr... What happened to you?" asked the stranger.

"Tell me, did you ever suffer a serious head injury when you were young?"

"Weeeellll… Actually.. Yes," replied Goku.

"WHAT! You fool!"

"There is also another thing Goku," said Master Roshi. "When Grandpa Gohan found you, there was a space ship next to you."

"I'm.. from outer space?" said a shocked Goku.

"Well that explains a lot. You think Goku has some connection with this guy?" asked Bulma.

"I wish I knew," said Master Roshi.

"Ok, you have my attention. Now tell us who you are!" demanded Goku.

"Well I wasn't expecting to give a history lesson when I came today, but all right. I'll tell you everything. After all, you are going to be working for me now on, and I like my subordinates to be well informed.

Krillin got out of the hole in the house that he was in while rubbing his head. "Be careful Goku, this guy isn't normal."

"Uh-huh. Believe me, I know."

"Say, I will you a bit of your history. You were born on the planet Vegeta, you are a space fighter, a Saiyan warrior. Planet Vegeta was destroyed a long time ago by a meteor. Prince Vegeta, Nappa the baldy, and I are the only Saiyans left. I came here to get you since you are a saiyan too. Just like me," The saiyan said the last three words slowly.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Raditz, your big brother." said the saiyan Raditz.

"WHAT! What on earth is Goku doing here if he's from another planet!"

"Heh heh heh heh, that's simple! He was sent here to clear this world of it's current inhabitants. That should be easy for you, since this planet has an especially nice moon."

"Yeah, let me guess. I was suppose to blow that out too?" asked Goku.

"WHAT! You fool Kakarot! The moon is suppose to unlock our potential! Haven't you ever transformed into a big, giant, brown, ugly, stupid, Oozaru!"

Krillin, Bulma, and Master Roshi started shaking when they heard about the Oozaru transformation.

"I don't know what your talking about!"

Raditz was shocked when he heard that.

"But wha-what happened to your tail Kakarot!" asked Raditz in rage.

"My tail? But why?" replied Goku.

"ANSWER ME! NOOOOWWW!"

"It was removed permanently a long time ago."

Raditz started shaking. "WHHAAATT! Do you have any idea what you have done? Your true power is gone now! Without your tail, you have lost your ability to transform during the full moon! Enough of this! I've had enough!"

Raditz disappeared and appeared in front of Goku and punched him in the stomach. "Heh heh heh… I will be taking your son. If you want him back, I suggest you listen closely. You will kill 100 of these pathetic humans and stack them here at this pathetic island. Now, I'll be taking your son! Hahahahahaahaha! Well now, little brother, see you. Buh-bye!"

Then, he blasted off into the sky.

"GOHAN!" shouted Goku!

"Grrr… I have to go find him!" shouted Goku.

"But how?" asked Krillin.

"I don't know… Wait! Gohan has a dragon ball on his hat!" said Goku.

"Good idea," said Bulma. She checked the dragon radar and saw Raditz with Gohan.

"They're moving really fast!" said Bulma.

Bulma pressed the button a few times and then Raditz stopped.

"Hey, he stopped! Anyway guys, what do you suggest?" asked Krillin.

"I suggest we attack them head on right now, it'll probably get him by surprise!" said Goku.

"Yeah! Lets go find him then!" said Krillin.

"You'll never succeed. You're too weak. Especially you baldy." said a stranger.

They all looked up and saw Piccolo. "Oh great, what else could go wrong today."

"Well I suppose you could make me angry, but I sure wouldn't advise it. If you do baldy, I'd have a spare light bulb for my house."

"My head isn't a light bulb!" shouted Krillin.

"Anyway Piccolo, we sure could use some help here," said Goku.

"Fine, but I will make sure that you won't see me again after this. I am not doing this for your son. I am only doing this because I want to keep the earth in perfect shape so I can have some fun."

"Well.. Alright then. Krillin, you stay behind. You've been wished back by the dragon balls already, so if you die again, you can't be revived," said Goku. "Lets go, Piccolo."

"But Goku…" protested Krillin.

Goku jumped on nimbus and shot off with Piccolo.

Dragon ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans

Wherever Raditz is

"Oh shut up stupid baby, be brave!" said Raditz while Gohan kept crying.

"Ugh I SAID SHUT UP!" Raditz grabbed Gohan and shoved him into his space pod.

"Ahh.. Much better. Guess I should get some food to eat."

His scouter beeped and indicated a power level of 740. "What! A power level of 740? This has to be within 170 meters of here!"

He turned around and saw the scouter pointing at the space pod. "What! Kakarot's kid? Impossible! There's no way a boy could have such a high power level! Gah! Stupid piece of junk!"

Dragon ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans

Wherever Piccolo and Goku is

"Hey Piccolo, we should land somewhere near him and surprise him."

"There's no point, his little device can tell the exact location of us," said Piccolo

"What!" exclaimed Goku.

Dragon ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans

Near Raditz's Attack Ball

"Gah, I should've cooked this food."

He spat the food out when the scouter beeped indicating a power level of 650.

"What! A power level of 650? One is 312, and the other is 338. Must be Kakarot and the green guy. This thing is driving me crazy. Guess I'll just turn it off."

Then, the scouter beeped again and Raditz looked at the sky. "WHAT? Kakarot IS here! But if my scouter is not broken.. No.. NO! NOOO! That brat couldn't have a power of 740!"

Goku jumped of Nimbus and Piccolo landed.

"Well well well… Look who decided to join in," said Raditz. "It's my little brother.. Oh and it seems that he bought the green man with him here. I was wondering who the other person on my scouter was, and to be honest, I didn't even think it'd be you little green man."

Goku rushed forward to him sending a punch that Raditz blocked easily.

"Where's Gohan!" asked Goku.

"My little nephew? Oh don't worry, he's safe and locked in the attack ball."

Raditz checked his scouter and said "Well, a power level of 312 and 338. How pathetic, a 8 year old saiyan would have a higher power level.

"Why you…"

Goku started throwing kicks and punches, while Raditz dodged them all with ease. He kicks Piccolo and punches Goku in the stomach sending them both flying back. Goku charged his Kamehameha at Raditz, but he didn't even bother to do anything. When the smoke disappeared, Raditz was standing there unharmed.

"I'll just have to take these off then," said Goku.

Piccolo and Goku removed their weights and went into a fighting stance.

Raditz checked his scouter and chuckled.

"Well well well.. It seems that you can raise your power level. Let's see… The green man is 408, and my little brother is 457. That's still pathetic, little brother."

"Hey Piccolo, I sure need some help here, do you have any ideas?" asked Goku.

"Sure but it'll take 5 minutes," replied Piccolo.

Goku starts punching wildly at Raditz who dodges them all and laughs.

Meanwhile at the space pod, Gohan bangs on the window and cries, "Let me out!" He saw his daddy get hurt by Raditz and banged even harder.

Raditz kneed Goku in the stomach and then kicked him, sending him flying away.

"Well little brother, I think its time to say end this! DOUBLE SUN-"

He looked at the green guy and saw him point two fingers at him with ki.

"Special Beam Cannon!" yelled Piccolo.

Raditz sidestepped it and laughed. "Well, I have to admit, if I got it by it I'd be finish. Too bad that's not happening again little green guy!"

"But.. How?" murmured Piccolo.

Goku charged at Raditz, but Raditz backhanded Goku and sent him flying. Raditz charged at Piccolo and punched Piccolo.

"Hey Piccolo, are you all right?" asked Goku, standing beside Piccolo.

"Yeah I think I'm alright."

"Can you charge another of those beams? I think I have a plan that might work." said Goku.

"Whatever you say, now get moving!" said Piccolo.

_"Chargin my beam… Dun dun dun dii dii dum dum.."_ thought Piccolo.

Goku charged at Raditz and sends a kick to his face. Raditz blocked it with one arm and laughed, "That wasn't bad, how about I demonstrate a real kick?"

Raditz aimed a kick to Goku's head, but Goku ducked and grabbed his tail. Raditz suddenly stops.

"I got your tail!" said Goku with a smile. "Ready Piccolo?"

_"Dun dun dun diii dii dum dum di di di di.. Chargin my little beam dii dii di,"_ thought Piccolo.

"What? Oh yeah, it's almost ready, now let me get back to my singing!"

"Singing?" said Raditz and Goku.

"Kakarot, I swear, I won't kill anymore! People can change.. Right?" pleaded Raditz.

"Hmmmm well I…. don't reaaallly know…"

"Goku, do not listen to him! If you do, I will personally KILL YOU!" shouted Piccolo.

"Please brother… I beg you.." said Raditz.

"Well.. Since you said please.. Ok." said Goku.

The millisecond Goku let his tail off, Raditz elbowed Goku in the face. Then, he punched him and kicked him wildly. He put his foot firmly on his chest and said, "Hahaha! You're too soft for a saiyan, Kakarot! Now you DIE!"

Inside the pod, Gohan sees his Daddy getting hurt and Raditz foot on his chest. "I have to help daddy!" yelled Gohan as his anger and power rising.

_"Dun dun di di dum dum di di di di dum dum da dah daah dah dahh dahh…. You idiot! Hurry and grab his tail or something! If you die, I'll use this beam on you and cut you in half!"_ thought Piccolo.

Raditz was about to kill Goku when his scouter indicated beeped, "What! That brat has a power level of 1547!" He looked at the space pod just in time to see the space pod explode.

"What the heck! He's on fire!" shouted Raditz after seeing fire around Gohan.

(A/N: Yes he's actually on fire.)

Gohan punches Raditz in the stomach and burns his armor. "LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE!"

Raditz screamed in pain due to the fire. "Why you brat! You will die for that!"

Goku takes the chance and grabs Raditz back.

"Kakarot! Please.. I beg you! Let me go! I'll leave this planet at once!" pleaded Raditz.

"Well.. I don't see how you can since your attack pod is toast…. Sooo… Give me a sign so I can jump off my brothers back when your beam is ready Piccolo!"

Piccolo smirked and thought, _"__Dun__dun__dun__dii__dii__dum__dum…__chargin__my__beam…__Yeah__, __I__'__ll__be__sure__to__give__a__sign__! __Hahahaha__!"_

Piccolo pointed his fingers and shouted, "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" The beam hit Raditz and went through Goku.

"So.. That was the warn *cough cough*ing?" said Goku.

Piccolo smirks, "Well I sure said you wouldn't see me again after this. Well.. Maybe if they revive you with the dragon balls. For the monkey, you lose."

"You fool, you'll all die," said Raditz with a chuckle. "My scouter can also communicate with others. Two more saiyan warriors will come here and avenge me. Then are way stronger than I am."

Dragon ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans

Wherever Vegeta and Nappa are

"Thanks for the message you stupid radish! But no thanks, I think we'll go their to wish for immortality, not avenging you."

Dragon ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans

Back on Earth

"Thanks for the warning, I'm sure everyone will prepare for that."

"Oh crap, stupid-"

And with that, Raditz died. A while later, Bulma, Krillin, and Master Roshi arrive in a jet copter.

"GOKU!" they shouted.

"Heh.. Sorry guys. I wasn't able to make it," said Goku as he started to die.

"Quick, I have a senzu bean!" said Krillin

"Sorry.. Guys," said Goku as he died.

"Don't worry, we'll wish you back with the dragon balls," said Master Roshi.

"Hey guys, look at this device," said Bulma while putting the scouter on. "I think I'll fix it so we can actually read it."

"Hey you three, there will be two saiyans coming here to avenge him or whatever," said Piccolo. "They are much stronger than this one and they will probably be here in a year."

"WHAT! You mean, more of the super tail strength and stuff?" asked Krillin.

"Yeah and they might even be strong enough to whack your head off," said Piccolo.

"Uhhh I don't have a good feeling about this," said Krillin. "Well Gohan, lets go."

"No," said Piccolo with a smirk. "I'll train him."

"Ok Mr. Piccolo," said Gohan.

"Well alright, but about Chichi…"

Dragon ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans

A few hours later, at Master Roshi's island

Tien and Yamcha flew to Master Roshi's island while Bulma was fixing the decide.

"I did it! I fixed this green device!" said Bulma.

"Well lets try it then!" said Krillin.

"Alright," said Bulma. "Krillin is at 206, turtle is .000001, Yamcha is at 179, Tien is at 257, and Master Roshi is at 151."

"What! There is no way that my students are stronger than me!" said Master Roshi.

"Man.. We really need to train for this."

Dragon ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans

Wherever Piccolo took Gohan too

"We have one year to prepare. For six months, you can go learn how to survive on your own. And I mean alone, not with Goku. The next six months we train," said Piccolo.

"Wait Mr. Piccolo," said Gohan.

"What is it kid?"

"Can you teach me how to materialize things and can you double my weights?" asked Gohan

"Sure kid, but you better train hard for the next six months!"

_"And hopefully you unlock a bit of that potential of yours, I don't know why, but you were actually on fire when you punched that monkey,"_ thought Piccolo.

After teaching Gohan how to materialize things, Piccolo threw Gohan to the middle of nowhere.

"Now, the training begins," said Piccolo.

Well, this is chapter one, and hopefully you enjoyed it. Again, this is my first story, so please don't expect a lot from me. Please review and tell me what you think or what you would like to happen and I might consider it. If I get reviews, it'll mean people are reading this and I'll update it more. I will probably update every few days or maybe weeks when school begins, but there are still two weeks before school, so I'll prob get to chapter 5-6. Hopefully all of my chapters are this long or even longer. If you have questions, I can answer them next chapter or whatever. My goal for this story if I get reviews is that I'll prob get 200k+ words and longer chapters. I'll make a list of power levels for every chapter so you can see who is stronger or weaker. I will only put important people on the list.

**POWER LEVELS**

**Goku**

- Weights 338

- 457

**Piccolo**

- Weights 312

- 408

**Gohan**

- Weights 5

- Weights mad 740

- Weights on fire 1547

**Raditz**

- 1200

**Krillin**

- 206

**Yamcha**

- 179

**Tien**

- 257

**Master Roshi**

- 151

**Turtle**

- .000001


	2. Chapter Two: Preparing for the Saiyans

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any part of it besides my very own character Saik in this story.

This is my first story, so don't expect a lot.

**Reviews**

Teage Dunstun: Yea, I hate it too when people don't complete a good story, especially if something epic is going to come.

Dragonblaze66: Lol! No worries, I'll update prob everyday or something for the next 10 chapters.

Pink Sparkles: Thanks!

**Author's Note:** Just saying this, power levels won't be same as Dbz, since the power level things stop after Frieza. I'm going to use my own power level system. MY OWN!

**Chapter 2 - Preparing for the Saiyans**

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Master Roshi's Island_

"So, who wants you tell Chichi that Gohan just left with Piccolo to go training?" asked Yamcha.

"Defiantly not me," said Tien.

"Well I guess I'll do it then," said Krillin as he picked the phone up shaking.

Suddenly Chichi came through the door and screams, "ALRIGHT! WHERE IS GOKU AND GOHAN!"

Everyone covered their ears when Chichi came in and screamed.

"W-Well.. Lets just say… that Gohan went off with a demon-"

"WHHHHAAAATTT!" screamed Chichi.

"Calm down Chichi, I bet the whole universe could hear you!", said Krillin.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Frieza's space ship_

"WWWWHHHHAAAATTT!"

"What in the devil is that noise?" said Frieza.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Mirai trunks defeat's androids_

"Yes! Nightmares never-"

Chichi's scream travels through time and space. "WHHHAAATT!"

"Huh? Chichi?"

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Middle of no where_

"_My Kami… What is that noise?" _thought Piccolo.

Piccolo covered his ears and watched Gohan punch a dinosaur.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Master Roshi's Island_

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DEFEND MY SON FROM THAT GREEN DEMON!" screamed Chichi.

"But Chichi.. Gohan went with him, Piccolo didn't kidnap him," protested Krillin.

"I DON'T CARE! NOW WHERE IS GOKU!" screamed Chichi.

"Well… Uhh.. He's dead," said Yamcha.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S DEAD?" screamed Chichi.

"Well his older brother came and then Piccolo killed-"

"WHAT! WHERE IS THAT DEMON! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" screamed Chichi as she pulled her frying pan of doom out.

"Well… Uhm.. I think I'll go tell Chiaotzu then," said Tien.

A jet came down and Yajirobe came out and said, "Wait, Kami wants you three and Chiaotzu at the lookout. I think he wanted to train you."

"Alright then, you two can go to the lookout now. I'll go find Chiaotzu," said Tien.

"ANSWER ME! NOOOW!" screamed Chichi.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_The middle of nowhere_

Piccolo sat in the air meditating while Gohan started a fire and cooked the dinosaur.

"Wow, this dinosaur meat is sure tasty. Woooww the moon is so big and round, I wonder why mommy never let me stay up at night to look-"

Suddenly, Gohan's eyes turned red and his body started to shake uncontrollably. His mouth grew fangs and his face started growing longer into a snout. Brown hair started to grow all over his body and his clothes were ripped as he grew larger.

"Woah woah woah what the HFLL!" said Piccolo.

Gohan now turned into a giant Oozaru and roared. A giant fire paw came down as Piccolo moved out of the way. Then, a giant punch on fire punched Piccolo at full power sending him flying with his cape on fire.

"ARGH! How the HFLL did he do that! If I get hit by that again, I'll probably die!" said Piccolo as he discarded his flaming cape.

Then, Gohan roared and shot a giant flame ball from his mouth to Piccolo. Piccolo barely dodged it and saw Gohan trying to touch the moon.

"_Wait, Gohan said that his mom never let him stay up to see the full moon… THE MOON! That must be the source of his power!" _thought Piccolo.

"THIS ENDS NOW YOU FURBALL!" shouted Piccolo. Piccolo send a ki blast at the moon, destroying it and Gohan shrunk back to his regular size.

"Man.. I would've been dead if I didn't destroy the moon… Well at least the two saiyans won't be able to transform.." said Piccolo.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Wherever Vegeta and Nappa are_

"Hey Vegeta, what should we do if we are in trouble when we fight the earthlings?" asked Nappa

"I don't know.. First of all, there is .001% of that happening, and second we can just look at the moon," said Vegeta.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Check-in Station_

"Hey, where am I? Why are there so many fluffy white clouds? Maybe I'll try eating one," said Goku.

Goku was about to grab one when he saw a house like building at the end of the road.

"Well I guess I'll just check it out."

Goku walked past all of the white fluffy clouds and reached the entrance, almost squishing most of the clouds as he walked.

"Is anyone home?" shouted Goku.

"QUIET!" yelled a big, red ogre.

"AHH! Big! Who are you?" asked Goku.

"I am King Yemma, ruler of the other world," said King Yemma. "I decide where people go when they die."

"Say, did a guy named Raditz come through here?" asked Goku.

King Yemma laughed. "Yea, I almost ripped his tail off since he tried to fight me. I don't know why but it drained his power, I just sent him to HFLL after that."

"*cough* Excuse me sir," said Kami.

"Kami? Oh no, did you die? Now we can't use the dragon balls," said Goku.

"No Goku, I am not dead. I just came here to ask King Yemma if you could go to King Kai's," said Kami.

"Well of course, the only thing is that it is 10,000 miles long," said King Yemma. "The only person that reached it was me."

"WHAT! 10,000 miles? That'll take me one whole year!" exclaimed Goku.

"Well, that's great. I must get back to Earth now, your highness," said Kami. After that, he disappeared.

"Why you little green bean!" said King Yemma. "Anyway, it's best you go now. It will take a long time Goku."

"Sure thanks bye!"

Goku jumped onto Snakeway and left. A moment later, he came back and said, "Hey King Yemma, do you know an old lady and fortuneteller named Baba?"

"Yeah, she's pretty well known here."

"Tell her to tell Master Roshi to not wish me back until the Saiyans arrive."

"Sure I'll do it," replied King Yemma.

"Thanks a lot!" said Goku as he took off for King Kai's Planet.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Wherever Gohan is_

Gohan went on his daily warm-up which was jumping onto rocks and chasing dinosaurs with a giant sword that he materialized. While he ate dinosaur meat for lunch, a Giganotosaurus came and bared it's teeth. (A/N: Yes I did my homework before I wrote this chapter.)

"Wooww, you look tasty!" said Gohan as he got into a fighting stance.

Gohan jumped above him and hit him in the head. Then, he materialized a pole and whacked it on the big dinosaur's neck, killing it. _"He's__stronger__and__progressing__more__than__I__thought__, __at__this__rate__, __he'll__even__be__stronger__than__me__.__"__thought__Piccolo__from__far__above__._

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Kami's lookout_

Krillen and Yamcha sparred while Tien sparred with Chiaotzu and Yajirobe. Kami and Popo watched the five of them as they sparred.

"Kami, aren't you going to teach us anything?" asked Tien.

"There is nothing I have to teach you, but you can go to the Pendulum Room," said Kami. "The Pendulum room can take you to any place and any time in your mind. Don't worry, it is impossible to die in the Pendulum room."

A few moments later, they arrived at the Pendulum room. They were at a city with a red sky and many skeletons.

"Oh come on, I wish I could kick their ass's, but they're already dead," said Yamcha.

"Your wish has been granted," said a Saiyan with a chuckle. "Except it'll be us who will be kicking your ass."

They were both tall and had tails wrapped around their face. They wore scouters just like Raditz did. One saiyan was bald and tall and the other had spiked hair.

"Lets do this!" yelled Yamcha as he charged at them. Yamcha sent a punch to the bald saiyan who blocked it easily and sent a fist through Yamcha's stomach.

"Yamcha!" shouted Krillin. Krillin charged a Kamehame at the bald saiyan while Tien and Chiaotzu attacked the one with spiked hair. Tien used the multi form technique, but the spiked saiyan blocked them all. Krillin fired his Kamahema at the bald saiyan which didn't do any damage at all.

"Impossible!" shouted Krillin.

Chiaotzu charged a max power Dodon ray and fired at the spiked saiyan, piercing his heart.

"Ha, I am three times stronger than him, don't think you can defeat me!" said the bald saiyan.

Krillen charged a max power Kamehame while Tien charged a max power Tri-Beam.

The bald saiyan was about to attack them when a Kamehame from Yamcha hit him from the back, giving Tien and Krillen enough time to charge.

"Its over!" shouted Tien and Krillen as they blasted the bald saiyan.

Moments after they killed the bald saiyan, they were back to Kami's Lookout.

"You did well, you four," said Kami. "Better than expected.

"What do you mean? I had a hand in my chest!" said Yamcha.

"However, the saiyans you will be fighting are three times as strong. One of them could be seven times stronger."

"WHAT! And those two kicked our asses, what's up with these saiyans?" asked Krillin.

"Yes, and if anyone wants to leave, they are free to."

"I'm staying," said Krillen.

"Yeah, I'm up for it, even if it costs my life," said Yamcha

"Same here," said Tien.

"If Tien is staying, I'm staying," said Chiaotzu.

"Excellent, I would like Yamcha and Krillin to spar, and Tien against Chiaotzu and Yajirobe," said Kami.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Snakeway_

Goku flies by and sees an ogre on a machine. "Hey, how longer will it be until I reach King Kai's place?"

"Well, so far, you've traveled ¼ of Snakeway."

"WHAT! I've been flying for days, I'm tired and hungry too.."

"Well if you want, I can give you a ride while you rest."

"Really! That'd be great!" said Goku as he climbed on.

The moment Goku got on, he fell asleep and fell off of Snakeway 23 minutes later.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Wherever Piccolo is_

Piccolo watched Gohan train as floated in the air. Minutes later, Piccolo got bored and used telekinesis and make a giant sand monster. He flew across looking for some humans and saw around 10,000 of them at a pyramid. He smirked and then roared, "CURSE OF THE DESERT!"

All of the humans there looked and saw a gigantic sand monster moving towards them and screamed. Then, Piccolo picked the pyramid up and dropped it on the humans while hearing screams. "CURSE OF THE PHAROAH!" That is what Piccolo would call fun while training. Sometimes he would even bring a huge ball of sand and drop it on a random city.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Wherever Goku is_

"_Oh no, I must of fell off of Snakeway," _thought Goku

Goku spotted a red ogre and a blue one. He also saw a fountain of blood and a wasteland and a giant tree with fruit.

"Hey you two, do you know how I can get out?" asked Goku.

"Sure, just beat me in wrestling," said the blue ogre as he drew a circle.

"My name is Mez, you?" asked the blue ore Mez.

"I'm Goku, I fell off of Snakeway when I was going to King Kai's, say could I have some of that fruit?"

"That fruit multiplies your strength by 2 and is only for King Yemma! Alright, first out of circle loses, you can go first."

Goku slapped him and sent the blue ogre flying.

"Congratulations, now you have to race me. I'm Goz," said the red ogre Goz.

"First to that tree wins," said Mez, pointing at the red tree.

"Ready… Set… GO!"

Goz took off in a flash, but Goku used his super speed and appeared at the tree. "I win!"

"Alright, just walk down there," said Mez while pointing at a small tunnel.

Goku used his super speed and took two pieces of fruit from King Yemma's fruit tree and put one in his pocket before he left.

"Thanks you two!" shouted Goku as he took a bite out of his fruit.

Mez and Goz fell down as Goku ate the rest of his fruit.

The ogres went back to their office and sat down.

"He sure be near the end now," said Mez with a big grin.

"Yeah, wait until he finds out where he is," said Goz looking at Mez.

They both laughed uncontrollably.

Goku reached the end of the tunnel and saw a handle. He pushed it with all his strength, with the power of the fruit he ate that doubled his power, JUST to end up outside of one of King Yemma's desk drawers. "Goku? Why the HFLL are you in my desk?"

"Hey King Yemma, I fell off of Snakeway and found a tree bearing yellow and shiny fruit! I think I ate one of them! I feel a lot stronger after eating it! Bye!"

Goku sped off as King Yemma almost broke his desk and scaring many ogres.

"THAT FRUIT IS FOR ME! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT!" roared King Yemma.

Goku flew at max speed and saw the same cleaner that gave him a ride.

"Hi there! Buh-bye!" shouted Goku as he flew by him.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Wherever Gohan is_

Gohan walked through a forest and saw a boy around his age with a light blue and white sword sleeping on a tree trunk.

"Hey, are you awake?" asked Gohan.

The boy wakes up and rubbed his eyes. "Who are you?"

"My name's Gohan. What's your name?"

"Saik," he replied.

(A/N: Saik is my own character. Yes, my own… my own! MY OWN! *evil laugh*)

"Oh, what are you doing here?" asked Gohan.

"Nothing really, just taking a nap," said Saik.

"_A tail," _thought Saik.

"You're a saiyan," said Saik.

"But how do you know?" asked Gohan.

"Because I am one too, just like you. I am half," said Saik.

"Really? Who is your dad?" asked Gohan.

"Collards, I better get going now, bye," said Saik.

He jumped in the air and flew away.

(A/N: If you are thinking he serves no purpose, then my name wouldn't be Elemental SAIYAN Saik. Yes, I didn't just do my dino homework, I also did my vegeta homework.)

"_I should get back to my training now," _thought Gohan.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_3 months later at Kami's Lookout_

"You are all progressing very well," said Kami. "I believe you may have to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber?"

"Yes, it is a different dimension from this one. In there, a year is equal to a day outside."

"Wow! That is incredible! We'll be ready in no time!" said Krillin.

"Yes, but the limit is 48 hours. After that, the entrance will disappear and you'll be trapped in there forever," said Kami. "I suggest you all use it for 24 hours and save the other 24 hours for another time."

"So.. Who is going in first?" asked Tien.

"I'll go in with Krillin," said Yamcha.

"Alright then, I'll go in with Chiaotzu."

"Mr. Popo, show them the way," said Kami.

"Yes kami," said Mr. Popo.

Popo led Krillin and Yamcha to the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "Remember, come out when a year passes. Every mile is an extra 100x gravity, so I recommend staying at the entrance. The entrance's gravity is 25x, and the temperature is extreme."

"Yeah, lets do it Yamcha!" said Krillin as they went in.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Wherever Goku is on Snakeway_

"Wow! I see the end! This fruit really helps it!" said Goku.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Wherever Gohan is_

In rubble, an attack pod lit up and said, "Kakarot, destroy all life. Kakarot, destroy all life." A light appeared and projected a full moon in the sky.

Gohan looked at it as a long, brown tail came out from his pants. Piccolo stopped meditating and looked at Gohan. Gohan sent a punch to Piccolo's face, but Piccolo jumped away in time. Gohan rebounded off of a boulder and sent a kick a Piccolo. Piccolo sidestepped the kick and whacked his back. "What are you doing Gohan!"

Gohan started to grow fur and his face started to go out into a snout. _"Wait__, __a__tail__! __That__means__.. __A__FULL__MOON__!__"_ thought Piccolo.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Master Roshi's_

"Hey guys, look, a full moon!" said Bulma.

"Yup, sure is nice. Isn't something weird about it?" asked Master Roshi.

"Well there's no moon light… and… OH MY KAMI! GOHAN! TAIL! TAIL!" screamed Bulma.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Wherever Piccolo is_

Piccolo flew away as the Oozaru shot multiple fire balls at him. Piccolo charged a Ki blast and blasted it at the moon, but the Ki blast went through. _"What__the__heck__! __Wait__.. __It's__a__projection__!__"_ thought Piccolo.

The Oozaru sent a flaming fist at Piccolo but he jumped and looked for the object that was projecting it. Piccolo flew away as the angry Oozaru sent a kick at him. He searched frantically for the space pod and dodging the flaming kicks, punches, and balls of fire. A few seconds later, Piccolo found a glowing light from rubble and charged a Special Beam Cannon.

"_Chargin my beam… dun dun di di daaa doo dii dummm di bi da doo bi bi di doo dii daaahh… ba bi di doo la shooo… Its ready, ready, gotta shoot it when ready,"_ thought Piccolo.

The Oozaru roared and sent a fire ball at Piccolo but he jumped out of the way and fired his beam.

"Special beam cannon!"

The beam hit the space pod and the space pod exploded, and the projector stopped. The moon disappeared and the Oozaru shrunk and became Gohan again.

"Well that takes care of everything, say good bye you stupid tail!" said Piccolo as he ripped the tail off and blasted it with a full-power Special Beam Cannon for bringing him bad luck.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_At Master Roshi's_

"Well isn't that weird, first there is no moon light, second it just DISAPPEARS WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" screamed Bulma.

**INTERMISSION!**

**POWER LEVELS - After 3 months**

**Goku - After stealing a piece of King Yemma's fruit (He only ate one)**

- With weights 676

**Piccolo**

- With weights 1560

**Gohan**

- With weights 1135

- Oozaru 22700

**Krillin**

- 487

- After sparing, 499

**Yamcha**

**- **424

- After sparing, 437

**Tien**

**-** 559

-After sparing, 567

**Chiaotzu**

- 415

-After sparing, 428

Just saying this, I didn't include some things because I felt that they were unneeded (Princess Snake). I will skip one more, and that one more is Garlic Jr. I might also skip Frieza, Androids, Cell games, and Buu. Nah, I'm just joking. Some things won't be the same as Dragon ball Z.

**Intermission over!**

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_King Kai's place_

"Man! It's so heavy!" said Goku while trying to get up.

Suddenly, a monkey walks out and stands like the gravity is nothing. He watched as Goku struggled to get up. "H-how can y-you even s-stand in this g-gravity?"

"Oooohh oooooh aaahhh aahhhhh!" said the monkey.

Suddenly, a blue and small person came out and said, "Hm? A visitor! Did you come for some jokes?"

"Jokes? But I wanted to learn martial arts from you! Two-" said Goku.

"Yeah yeah the saiyans," said King Kai.

"You know about them King Kai?" asked Goku.

"I AM THE KING KAI! I OVERSEE THE NORTH QUADRENT! HOW COULD I NOT NOTICE TWO SMALL PODS!" shouted King Kai.

"Wow, how long do you think it'll take them to arrive?" asked Goku.

"Hmm.. Weelll, I'd say.. Nine months," said King Kai.

"Nine months? I'll have a lot of time then!" said Goku.

"So you wanted to learn martial arts from me? Very well, on one condition. Tell a joke that'll make me laugh," said King Kai.

"Hmm… Weeeellll… Ah! I have one. Fights don't determine who is right, only those that are left!" said Goku.

King Kai fell down laughing and banging on the floor. After a few moments, King Kai got up and said, "Well Goku, your next part is to catch Bubbles!"

"Really? Looks easy," said Goku.

"Oh no, it will take at least 2 months for someone like you," said King Kai.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Kami's Lookout, one day later _

"Woah, you two gotten a lot stronger!" said Chiaotzu

"Long time no see, only that it was a day for you, I almost got burned, we stayed at the entrance because we went a bit further and almost got crushed," said Krillin with a chuckle.

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber really helps! I bet I could take you and Chiaotzu on and beat you no sweat!" boasted Yamcha.

"Yeah, just make sure.. Well.. That you don't get a hand through your chest," said Tien.

Yamcha fell down when he heard that.

"Well, I think I'd better go in with Chiaotzu now," said Tien.

Tien and Chiaotzu went inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and closed the door.

"They progress very well, we might just be able to beat the saiyans," said Kami.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Wherever Gohan is_

"I think I'll set my weights to 150 pounds each!" said Gohan.

Gohan set his weights to 750 pounds in total and then jumped across rocks to get adjusted to the weights.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_One day later_

Yamcha and Krillin sparred while they waited for Tien and Chiaotzu to come out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Popo was watering the flowers while Kami stood at the edge of the lookout, fulfilling his role as Guardian of Earth. Suddenly, they sense a strong power and went to the door of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Welcome back," said Popo.

"Krillin wasn't joking, Chiaotzu got frozen so I had to look for him," said Tien with a chuckle.

Krillin and Yamcha fell down laughing.

"Hey, how about we spar later so we can see how strong you've gotten?" asked Yamcha.

"Sure, Chaiotzu can spar with Krillin," said Tien.

"Ok Tien," said Chiaotzu.

Tien and Chiaotzu went to get some new clothes and rest a bit while Yamcha and Krillin sparred. Krillin jabbed Yamcha, sending him flying back in pain. "You're strong Krillin, but not enough!"

Yamcha charged at Krillin and punched him in the head, but Krillin blocked it and sent a kick at Yamcha's head. Yamcha blocked it and jumped into the sky, and sent a Ki blast at Krillin. Krillin jumped out a way and flew into the air and punching wildly at Yamcha.Yamcha blocked most of them and then kicked Krillin down. Krillin jumped up and they both punched and kicked wildly. 16 minutes later, they stopped and took a break and waited for Tien and Chiaotzu.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Two Months later_

"Finally, I caught Bubbles! So what's next? Huh? Huh?" said Goku.

"Well, next is… hit Gregory with a hammer!" said King Kai.

King Kai materialized a extra-large hammer and threw it at Goku. "Gregory!"

A small grasshopper came and Goku said, "Him?"

"Yup, it may seem easy, but it'll take a long long time," said King Kai.

"I think I'll eat this!" said Goku.

Goku took a yellow and shiny fruit and was about to eat it when King Kai took it.

"HEY! Where'd you get that?" asked King Kai.

"Well, I fell off snake way before and I found a tree bearing shiny and yellow fruit," said Goku.

"This fruit is for King Yemma! He's a king, and I am a king too, so I guess I'll just eat it," said King Kai.

"But King Kai, it could really help-" protested Goku.

King Kai took a bite out of it and ate the rest. "Ahh, I feel so strong now! Now hit Gregory already!"

Gregory sped off in a blur while Goku chased him with the hammer.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Kami's Lookout _

Chiaotzu mediated while Krillin and Yamcha sparred with Tien. Tien was blocking or dodging every punch or kick that Krillin and Yamcha threw at him. Krillin jumped up and charged a Kamehame. Yamcha threw a Ki blast at Tien, but Tien jumped and said, "DODON RAY!" He fired it at Yamcha, but Krillin appeared in front of Yamcha and said, "HAAAA!" Krillin was gaining on Tien, but Tien put all of his energy in it and blasted the Kamehame out.

"If I didn't put more energy into it, you might've won Krillin," said Tien.

"Yeah, say how bout we take a break," said Krillin.

"Sure," replied Yamcha.

Chiaotzu stopped his meditating and left with them to get some food.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Wherever Gohan is_

"Wow, I can't believe 5 months has already passed!" said Gohan.

Gohan continued to swing his sword at an imaginary opponent. When he made it, he made it 500 pounds, so it was a bit hard to use at first, but he got the hang of it. Piccolo used the Multi-form technique and sparred with himself.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_1 month later - Wherever Piccolo is_

Piccolo decided that it was time that he'd train Gohan himself. Piccolo sensed Gohan's Ki and flew to him.

"Hello Mr. Piccolo," said Gohan.

"Kid, it's been 6 months now. I will be training you from now on until the saiyans arrive," said Piccolo. "And we start now!"

Piccolo punched Gohan in the stomach. Gohan doubled over in pain and then rushed forward and kicked Piccolo. Piccolo dodged it and jumped in the air and thought, "_Wait__, __I__think__I'll__try__to__get__him__angry__and__see__if__he__can__use__that__fire__stuff"_

Gohan followed Piccolo into the air and then punched and kicked wildly, but Piccolo blocked them all and then kneed Gohan, sending him crashing down.

"What's wrong kid? Too weak? I shouldn't've even bothered with you," said Piccolo with a smirk.

"Gr…" muttered Gohan.

Gohan leaped into the air and ducked to avoid a kick from Piccolo. Gohan made his hand into a fist and then shot it at Piccolo's stomach, but he disappeared before it made contact and appeared behind Gohan's back. Piccolo smirked and then flung a fist at Gohan's head, sending him flying in pain.

"AAAHHHH!" screamed Gohan in pain.

"Ha! Come on brat, you can do better than that!" said Piccolo.

"_Why can't I hit him!" _thought Gohan in anger.

Piccolo started to feel his power rising. _"Good__, __he's__getting__angry__, __time__to__make__him__more__angry__!__"_

"Kid, are you really that weak! I should've just killed you at start, maybe I should kill you right NOW!" shouted Piccolo.

Piccolo charged a full-power Ki blast and fired it at Gohan. Gohan saw the Ki blast coming and put his hands up. The Ki blast made contact and pushed Gohan down. _"I__will__not__give__up__!__"_

The Ki blast continued pushing Gohan down and down. Gohan tried to push it, but it just wouldn't stop.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Gohan's PoV_

"Grr…" I muttered while I tried to push the Ki blast back.

"Hahahahahaha!" laughed Piccolo.

"_I will not give up, I have to get stronger so I can defeat the saiyans!"_ I thought.

"I WON'T GIVE UP!" I screamed.

Suddenly, my body started surging with power and fire started surrounding my body. I pushed the Ki blast back like it was nothing. I jumped up and jabbed him in the stomach with all of my power. Piccolo was too surprised at my speed to react.

He screamed in pain as he flew back.

"Mr. Piccolo, are you alright?" I asked.

"The HFLL *cough blood* I AM!" shouted Piccolo.

The flame around me disappeared as I flew over to where he landed.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Regular PoV, King Kai's place_

"You see? It's not that easy," said King Kai with a smile.

"Come on Goku! You'll never catch me like that!" said Gregory.

**Intermission! **

**POWER LEVELS - After 6 months**

**Goku**

- Weights 2028

**Gohan**

- Weights 1816

- Weights and fire 3996

**Piccolo**

- Weights 2652

**Krillin (After Hyperbolic Time Chamber)**

**- **2706

**Yamcha (After Hyperbolic Time Chamber**)

- 2664

**Tien (After Hyperbolic Time Chamber)**

**- **2913

**Chiaotzu (After Hyperbolic Time Chamber)**

**- **2320

**Intermission over!**

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Kami's Lookout_

"After six months, you four have improved greatly. However, you must still get stronger," said Kami.

"What? Still?" asked Krillin.

"Yes, they are still a lot stronger than you are," said Kami.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Wherever Gohan and Piccolo are_

"Good *cough blood* job.. Kid, I am impressed," said Piccolo.

Piccolo regenerated the hole in his stomach that Gohan made.

"That fire burned through my stomach," said Piccolo. "That just proves the power of yours."

"Well, I was mad that I couldn't hit you, and when you sent that Ki blast at me, I thought about the saiyans coming here to kill us," said Gohan.

"For the next six months, we will work on that power and train. You understand?" said Piccolo.

"Yes Mr. Piccolo," replied Gohan.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_3 months later, at King Kai's place_

"_Hm.. What if I throw the hammer the other way that Gregory is going?"_ thought Goku.

Goku threw the hammer the other way and he ran towards Gregory. Gregory looked back and said, "Hey Goku, where's the hammer?"

"In front of you," replied Goku.

Gregory turned his head and saw a hammer. He duck and stopped and said, "Nice try Goku!"

Goku grabbed the hammer and whacked him with it.

"OW!" cried Gregory.

"Congratulations Goku, you have finally hit him with a hammer. There are 88 days left before the Saiyans arrive. From now on, you are officially my student," said King Kai.

"Alright!" exclaimed Goku.

"You know, you could've just done that at the start," said King Kai.

Goku fell down.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_3 months later_, _Master Roshi's place_

"Well, it's time to summon the Eternal Dragon!" said Master Roshi.

They took the dragon balls outside and Master Roshi said, "Arise! Shenron!"

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Eternal Dragon's realm_

Shenron's phone rings. He picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Arise! Shenron!" said the phone.

"My kami.. Not another one," said Shenron.

"I bet 50 dragon coins if its to revive someone!" said his cousin Porunga, who was sipping Coffee produced by the liquid company Namek which produced water, coffee, milk, orange juice, apple juice, grape juice, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, buu milk, and best of all, Namek Dew. "Mhm.. Tasty, I love it!" (A/N: Mountain dew = Namek Dew but made in Namek.)

Porunga drinks the rest of it and then uses his wishing power to refill it.

On the couch was Shenron's red twin brother in a blanket. They both had the same name, so they called the red one Bad Shenron and the green one Good Shenron. Good Shenron had red glowing eyes while Bad Shenron had yellow glowing eyes. Good Shenron is now Shenron because Bad Shenron's creator split, so Bad Shenron is asleep until the remerge. Porunga and Shenron called the red one Bed Shenron since he was always asleep.

They used to have another cousin called Saying, but he died when Planet Vegeta went KABOOM. All of the dragons of Eternal Dragon's realm cried many lakes when Saying died. The tears formed the five Giant Lakes, also known as Lake Earth, Lake Vegeta, Lake Namek, Lake Buu, and Lake Ice.

They were named after the dragons respective planet. Earth is where Green and Red Shenron came from though the other dragons never knew why Earth had two, Vegeta is where Saying came from, Namek is where Porunga came from, Buu is where the pink bubble gummy Dragon also known as Buu the Legendary Dragon came from, and Ice is where the ice dragon Ice came from. There were many Buus, Buu the mighty, Buu the speedy, Buu the first, Buu the King, Buu the King Jr, Buu the hamburger, Buu the cake, Buu the Chocolate, and so on. Buu the Chocolate was the most loved and most wanted one of all because she was chocolate.

Planet Buu does not exist in the universe because Bad Shenron was in a bad mood like always, and trapped Planet Buu in his black three star dragon ball forever. Buu the Legendary Dragon never bothered him after that. Bad Shenron was the second most powerful Eternal dragon of all. Kami was the most powerful dragon of all time and his yellow colored dragon balls are scattered across the multiverse.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_King Kai's planet_

"Goku, GOKU! You better get going now!" said King Kai.

"Alright! Thanks for everything!" said Goku.

Goku jumped off and flew on Snakeway.

"I should've just taught him Instant Transmission. Oh well," said King Kai.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Master Roshi's_

"You have summoned me from my house, NOW SAY A WISH SO I CAN GET BACK!" roared Shenron.

"Eeeek!" said Bulma.

"Can you revive Goku?" asked Master Roshi.

"_Thanks a lot! Now I owe Porunga 50 dragon coins!" _thought Shenron.

"Your wish has been granted, bye!" said Shenron.

Shenron disappeared and the 7 magical dragon balls went up to the sky and scattered across the planet.

"Now Goku is alive, where is he?" asked Master Roshi.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Snakeway_

"Hey my halo disappeared! I should hurry now," said Goku.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_The desert Piccolo and Gohan are at_

"Congratulations, you've passed Demon School. You are now officially the king of fire demons, and I am the king of every single demon, including you. This gi has Goku's colors, but my sign," said Piccolo as he materialized an orange gi with his sign.

_Earth_

Two space pods came flying down from the sky and crashed in a desert where Gohan and Piccolo are. Piccolo sensed another power level and saw Krillin appear behind him.

"Hey Gohan, how was it like to be trained by a demon? I see you have his symbol on your gi too," said Krillin.

"Well it was alright. Mr. Piccolo is really nice after you get to know him," said Gohan.

"Oh.. Uhh... Well… I guess that's good," said Krillin.

"You can save the conversations for later," said Piccolo.

"Because we're here~!" said a voice in the sky.

Hi again, I might update chapter 3 tomorrow or day after or the day after that. It might be a bit longer or shorter than this one. Again, my first story and please **REVIEW** telling me what you think and if you have any suggestions. Keep your eyes open!

**POWER LEVELS (After 1 year)**

**Goku**

- Weights Max 12954

**Piccolo**

- Weights Max 5208

**Gohan**

- Weights Max 12473

- Max 15891

**Krillin**

- Max 5417

**Yamcha **

- Max 5632

**Tien**

- Max 8243

**Chiaotzu**

- Max 5280

Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, and Chiaotzu are stronger than Piccolo because Piccolo has his weights on and they don't. Only if you didn't know that.

Keep your eyes **OPEN****!**


	3. Chapter Three:Battle against the Saiyans

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any part of it besides my very own character Saik in this story.

_Amount of words_: 6,718

**This is my first story, so don't expect a lot.**

**Reviews:**

Gohan90: It isn't impossible because he could've abandoned Planet vegeta before Frieza decided to destroy them. It doesn't always have to be a baby that was sent to destroy the planet.

Pink Sparkles: Thanks again! Here's chapter 3!

Wicked Lovely 17: Thanks! Here it is!

**Chapter 3 - Battle against the Saiyans**

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_**Wherever Gohan and the saiyans are**_

"They don't look a bit different than the Raditz guy," said Krillin.

Nappa pushed the red button on his blue scouter and said, "Let's see… the bald one is at 1050, the kid is at 680, and the green guy is at 2000."

"Nappa, don't trust you scouter, they can hide there power levels," said Vegeta.

"I see," said Nappa while taking his scouter off.

"Well how bout I introduce Nappa to you. First he's bald like the green guy and the dwarf, second he's bald forever. You know, Saiyan hair stay the same when they are born and never grow back," said Vegeta.

"My hair!" cried Nappa.

_FLASHBACK_

_Frieza's ship_

"_Hey Vegeta, how about we play a game? If I lose, you can shave my hair. If you lose, I will use permanent pink die on your tail," said Nappa._

"_You're on!" said Vegeta,_

"_Alright! First one out of the circle loses," said Nappa as he drew a circle._

_Nappa and Vegeta got ready and rushed at each other. Hands locked, they pushed as hard as they could. Guldo walked in and said, "Hey Vegeta!"_

_Nappa dropped his guard and looked over while Vegeta pushed him out of the circle. Vegeta grinned as he formed an energy blade. _

"_NOOOOO! MY HAIR!" cried Nappa as Vegeta sliced his hair off clean._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Vegeta! Guldo just had to come in," said Nappa.

"Well you lost, anyway the past is the past. Hurry up and get the saibamen out, they're perfect for them," said Vegeta.

Nappa took out a bottle containing six seeds and he dug six small holes. He put the seeds in the holes and covered it up. Then, he took a bottle out and a green liquid dripped out.

"What's that?" asked Gohan.

"I don't know, but don't drop your guard," said Piccolo.

"Hey, you must be the one who killed Raditz. I had a feeling it wasn't those two brats," said Vegeta.

"Congratulations, you must be thaaatt stupid," said Piccolo.

Suddenly, six green creatures that were even smaller than Krillin came out.

"Uhh… They give me the creeps," said Krillin.

"Hey you guys!" said a voice in the sky.

Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu flew down and landed next to them.

"Excellent, now each one of you can take one of these," said Vegeta. "How about the tall one with three eyes?

"Remember, don't underestimate them," said Piccolo.

"Don't worry, I won't," said Tien.

"Good luck Tien!" said Chiaotzu.

Tien walked forward and got into a fighting stance. The Saibaman leaped forward and sent a punch, but Tien blocked it and kneed the Saibaman in the stomach. Tien used the Multi-form technique while the Saibaman doubled over in pain. The Saibaman stood up and attacked one of the Tien's at the right, but the Saibaman's fist went through him. The real Tien appeared behind him and kicked the Saibaman at the head which sent it flying and killing it.

"Veerrryy good," said Vegeta. "How about the one in orange?"

"Well I'm ready to rock!" said Yamcha.

Yamcha charged at one of the Saibaman and kicked him in the gut. Yamcha turned to the Z warriors and said, "See, it was a piece of-"

Suddenly, the Saibaman jumped onto Yamcha and charged its energy, too much for its body to handle. The body glowed glue and then exploded on Yamcha's back.

"YAMCHA!" shouted Gohan.

"Well well well, it seems like someone underestimated it," said Vegeta.

"Who's next? Or should I take all of you on," said Nappa.

"Yamcha… How could you!" said Krillin. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

Krillin charged a ki blast and blasted three of the Saibaman. Then, he sent charged a Destructo Disk at Nappa. Nappa got ready to block it, but Vegeta said, "Nappa! Don't touch it!"

Nappa jumped out of the way as the Destructo Disk flew by and cut a boulder in half.

"Come on baldy, you can do better than that!" said Nappa.

"Hey! You're bald too!" said Krillin.

"Well at least I'm not short like you!" said Nappa.

The remaining Saibaman rushed at Chiaotzu, but Piccolo intervened and crushed the Saibaman with his elbow. Piccolo raised his hand at the Saibaman and blasted it, giving the Saibaman a free pass to HFLL.

"Enough games!" said Piccolo.

"Hey Vegeta, can I take them all?" asked Nappa.

"Not all, we need to ask the Namek about the dragon balls," said Vegeta.

"The Namek? Is that what you are Piccolo?" said Krillin.

"Ugh! I always knew I wasn't an earthling!" said Piccolo.

"WHAT! I guess you're the stupid one then. Hey Nappa, let's just kill him. We can go to the planet Namek anyday," said Vegeta.

"Well then, I'll have some fun with them then," said Nappa with a huge grin.

All of Tien's eyes widened when Nappa rushed at him with amazing speed. Tien barely had time to dodge the punch that Nappa had sent. Tien sent a punch at Nappa, but side stepped it and charged his hand with ki. He brought his hand down, cutting Tien's arm off clean. Tien screamed in pain as Nappa punched Tien in the gut.

"Tien!" shouted Chiaotzu.

Vegeta chuckled. "You may be strong, but no match for Nappa. Oh and, if you can't even manage to bruise him, don't even think about attacking me."

"We'll see about that!" said Gohan.

Gohan disappeared and appeared behind Vegeta and kicked the back of his head. Vegeta got back up and smirked. "Nice try, but you'll have to do better than that!"

Chiaotzu jumped onto Nappa's back and started glowing.

"STOP IT CHIAOTZU! IT WON'T WORK!" shouted Tien.

"Sorry everyone, hopefully this guy won't be in your way anymore!" said Chiaotzu.

"Hey! Get off me!" said Nappa.

Nappa went to a mountain and flew into it to get Chiaotzu off, but Chiaotzu grabbed his armor. Chiaotzu flashed blue and his body could not hold the energy anymore and exploded.

"CHIAOTZZUUU!" shouted Tien.

"Ahh… Well, that one less," said Nappa from the rubble.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Tien.

Piccolo took his weights off and charged a special beam cannon.

"_Dun dun di da doo la la la.. Shoop da woop da woop da dooo,"_ thought Piccolo.

Tien raised his hand at Nappa and charged all of his energy.

"TRI-BEAM HHAAAAAA!" shouted Tien.

Tien blasted all of his energy at Nappa, but Nappa simply swatted it away like it was just a fly.

"Sorry… guys" said Tien as he collapsed.

"Just how strong is he?" said Krillin.

"Special beam cannon!" shouted Piccolo.

Nappa turned his head and saw Piccolo's beam go through his heart.

"Well it seems you were too weak Nappa," said Vegeta as he walked over.

Gohan watched Vegeta walk over and then saw him stand in front of Nappa.

"Vegeta.. Please.. Help me," said Nappa in pain.

"Oh sure I'll help you. Here, I'll get rid of your pain," said Vegeta,

Vegeta raised his hand and blasted Nappa to smithereens.

"He.. Killed his own friend," said Krillin.

"Now that fool is gone, how about we start the real fight," said Vegeta.

"Well I'm ready," said Gohan as he powered up to his max.

"15,891? Impressive for someone like you. Oh well, my power level is still higher," said Vegeta.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Check-in station_

"Hey, there it is!" said Goku as he flew on Snakeway.

"Goku! Hurry, grab me!" said Kami.

Goku grabbed Kami and they disappeared and appeared on Earth.

"Nimbus!" shouted Goku.

Nimbus flew down and Goku hopped on it. They made a stop at Korin and took a senzu bean. Nimbus shot off at full speed to where Gohan and the rest of them are.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_The desert that Gohan is at_

"You don't stand a chance," said Vegeta with a smirk. "The highest power level here excluding me is that brat at 12473. My power level is 20,000. Do you really think you stand a chance?"

"I don't know if I can win, but I can try!" shouted Gohan.

The Z fighters suddenly sensed a high power level approaching them at an incredible speed.

"It's my dad!" said Gohan. "Now all I have to do is buy some time."

"Wait! Gohan!" said Krillin.

Gohan rushed forward and punched Vegeta, but Vegeta blocked it with ease.

"Is this the best you can do?" said Vegeta.

Gohan leaped back and took his weights off. Vegeta was too surprised at Gohan's speed to dodge the punch that Gohan sent.

"Nice punch, but you have to do better!" said Vegeta.

"Masenko…. HA!" shouted Gohan.

Gohan shot a Masenko at Vegeta, but Vegeta jumped into the air and shouted, "GALLIC GUN!"

"_Crap, I don't have enough time to dodge it!"_ thought Gohan.

Suddenly, Piccolo moved in front of Gohan and took it head on. Piccolo collapsed after the Gallic Gun ended.

"PICCOLO!" screamed Gohan.

"Sorry.. Kid," said Piccolo.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Kami's Lookout_

"It seems that my time is up," said Kami.

"No! Kami! Don't leave me!" said Popo.

"Remember, tell them.. About.. Namek," said Kami as he faded away.

"Kami!" said Popo in tears.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_The Desert_

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Gohan.

Flames started to appear around Gohan and his fists were becoming flames.

"You'll pay for what you did to my friends!" shouted Gohan.

"Wha.. What the heck!" said Vegeta.

"_It can't be…"_ Though Vegeta.

"Uhhh… are you still Gohan?" asked Krillin.

Gohan moved to Vegeta in a blur and almost punched through Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta was sent flying back and screaming in pain.

"That's it!" shouted Vegeta.

Vegeta looked up at the sky for a moon, but didn't find one.

"Moon moon… wherever you are…" said Vegeta. "WHERE THE HFLL IS THE MOON!"

"Piccolo destroyed it," said Gohan.

"WHAT!" shouted Vegeta. "Oh well, that doesn't matter."

Vegeta raised his hand up to the sky and shot an energy ball.

"What is that?" asked Krillin.

"It's an artificial moon, it is for clearing a planet's populations," said Vegeta. "But I must do what I must."

"Uhm.. Moon?" said Krillin. "OH MY KAMI! GOHAN! HE'S GOING TO TRANSFORM!"

Gohan brought his fist back and then shot a fireball at Vegeta.

"Too late!" roared Vegeta. Vegeta started growing bigger and hair started growing, covering his body.

"What kind of armor is that?" said Krillin.

"Now you all die!" said Vegeta who was now in Oozaru form.

"He can talk it?" said Krillin.

"All elite saiyans can control their Oozaru!" said Vegeta.

Gohan raised his flaming hands at Vegeta and shouted, "Crimson meteor!"

Gohan sent a volley of fireballs at Vegeta. Vegeta was surprised at the fire balls, but it didn't do anything.

"It's useless! I'm going to crush you all!" roared Vegeta.

Gohan jumped out of the way as Vegeta brought his hand down and smashed the ground. Vegeta opened his mouth and fired a ki blast at Gohan. Gohan flew away and tried to get as far as possible. Krillin jumped up and formed a Destructo Disk.

"Destructo Disk!" shouted Krillin.

Krillin threw the disk at Vegeta's tail, but Vegeta turned around and smacked it away. Vegeta jumped up and shouted, "It's over!"

Vegeta's leg was about to hit Krillin when a yellow blur flew by and Krillin was gone.

"What!" shouted Vegeta.

"Daddy!" said Gohan.

"Hey Gohan, Krillin. You two have gotten a lot stronger," said Goku.

Goku took a sensu bean and split it in half and gave it to Gohan and Krillin.

"Where are the others?" asked Goku.

"They're over there," said Krillin pointing at each of them. "Chiaotzu blew himself up trying to defeat the other saiyan, but it failed."

Gohan and Krillin sensed an incredible energy coming off of Goku.

"I've never seen Goku this way," said Krillin.

"It's incredible!" said Gohan.

"Gohan, Krillin, you stay here," said Goku.

"But Goku.." protested Krillin.

"Krillin!" said Goku.

Goku took off to Vegeta in a blur and appeared in front of Vegeta in a few seconds.

"You'll pay for what you did to my friends!" said Goku.

"Yeah yeah, I heard that before. I didn't pay, did I?" said Vegeta.

Vegeta raised his hand and brought his hand down on Goku and grabbed Goku. Vegeta prepared to crush him when Gohan leaped up with his new found strength after eating half of a senzu bean and landed on his snout.

"What! Get off me!" said Vegeta.

Gohan shot a ki beam at Vegeta's eyes. Vegeta roared and took his hands off of Goku and covered his eyes..

Goku flew down and took his weights off to try to get an advantage.

"You may be big and strong, but you still have weaknesses," said Goku.

Krillin jumped up and formed a Destructo Disk.

"Destructo Disk!" shouted Krillin.

The Destructo disk sliced Vegeta's tail and he shrunk back to his regular size.

"CURSE YOU!" shouted Vegeta who was rubbing his eyes.

"I will only say this once, leave now and live or die here," said Goku.

Vegeta regained his eyesight and laughed. "I think I'll stay here and kill all of you!"

Vegeta shot at Goku and punched him, sending him flying down. Goku rebounded off a giant rock. Goku jabbed Vegeta and then kicked him in the head. Vegeta shouted, "It's useless!" and kicked Goku in the chest. Goku screamed in pain and was sent crashing down.

"DADDY!" shouted Gohan.

Gohan charged at Vegeta with flaming fists and hit him in the back, burning through his armor. Vegeta screamed when the flame went through his armor and burned his back. Gohan kicked Vegeta on the side of his head and sent him crashing into a mountain.

"You'll pay…" said Vegeta.

Vegeta shot up in the air and prepared to destroy the planet. "I'm going to destroy this stupid planet!"

"GOHAN! KRILLIN! GET OUT! I'LL HANDLE IT!" shouted Goku.

"But dad-"

"GO!" shouted Goku. "Kaioken times TWO!"

A red aura replaced Goku's regular silver one and Goku went into a Kamehame stance.

"IT'S USELESS!" shouted Vegeta while charging his Gallic Gun.

"Kaaaa….. Meee… Haaaa… Meeeeee.." said Goku.

"GALLIC GUN!"

"HAAAAA!"

The two beams met each other and Goku's fell back very slowly.

"_Impossible! How can that be almost as strong as my Gallic gun!"_ Though Vegeta.

Vegeta poured all of his power into his Gallic Gun and pushed the Kamehame back.

"Grrr… Ughh… Please body, please last until the fight is over!" said Goku. "Kaiiokeennnn… Timmmeeessss.. FOOOOUUUUURRRR!"

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_King Kai's place_

"Goku… Your body won't last!" said King Kai.

"Ooooh Ooooooh ahhh AHHHH!" said Bubbles.

"Quiet Bubbles!" said King Kai.

King Kai materialized a frying pan of doom and hit him in the head.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_The battle of the monkeys_

Goku's Kamehame pushed Vegeta's Gallic gun back and started to gain the upper hand.

"No no noo noo noo noo nooo nooo NOOO!" said Vegeta as the Kamehame started to overpower his Gallic gun.

Goku's Kamehame sent Vegeta high above the atmosphere and disappeared.

"Yeah! You did it Goku!" said Krillin.

"Daddy!" said Gohan.

"Hey.. Guys," said Goku.

"Don't worry, we won't be seeing-"

*CRASH!*

"Seeing… who anymore?" said a voice.

"OH MY KAMI HE'S BACK!" said Krillin in a terrified voice.

"Don't worry, he's very weak right now," said Gohan.

Vegeta cursed and pulled out a remote and pressed a few buttons. A space pod not too far away hovered and then flew to him. The hatched opened and Vegeta crawled slowly in pain towards it. Gohan jumped forward and materialized a sword.

"This is for everyone that you've killed!" said Gohan.

"Curse.. YOU!" said Vegeta.

Gohan closed his eyes and brought the blade down.

"Wait!" said Goku.

Gohan stopped it an inch from Vegeta and asked, "But why, he killed our friends!"

"Show him that we're different," said Goku.

"… Alright," said Gohan. Gohan dropped his sword and let Vegeta climb into his space pod.

"See you," said Vegeta with a smirk as the hatch closed.

Goku, Gohan, and Krillin watched the space pod hover for a few seconds and blast off into the sky.

"Well, lets get you to the hospital," said Krillin.

"WHAT! NO! NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" pleaded Goku.

"But Dad, there aren't anymore senzus," said Gohan.

Suddenly, a jet came and started to descend. A voice rang out and said, "Hello down there!"

"It's Master Roshi!" said Krillen.

"HURRY UP YOU STUPID PIECE OF JUNK!" screamed Chichi.

The jet descended and the door opened. Chichi jumped out and screamed, "GOHAN! GOKU!"

Chichi ran over to Gohan and hugged him.

"Hi mom," said Gohan.

Chichi looked over at Goku and ran to him.

"Goku!" said Chichi. "HURRY UP YOU IDIOTS! GOKU NEEDS HELP!"

"Yamcha!" said Bulma.

Bulma got out of the jet and went to Yamcha's side.

"They're gone…" said Master Roshi. "Where's Chiaotzu? I don't see him anywhere."

"Chiaotzu blew himself up," said Krillin.

"AHHH! It's Piccolo," said Master Roshi. "Wait, that means the dragon balls are gone!"

"WHAT!" screamed Bulma. "That means… I won't see Yamcha again?.."

"I afraid so," said Master Roshi.

They covered everyone up and put Goku on a stretcher and took them into the jet. The jet went up and left the desert.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Bulma's Jet_

"Death is hard," said Master Roshi trying to comfort Bulma.

Bulma covered her face with her hands and sobbed. Krillin sat there thinking about something while Chichi hugged Gohan and took some books out.

"Here, why don't you study for a bit," said Chichi.

"Sorry mom, but not now," said Gohan.

"Gohan! I am your mother and I know what's best for you!" said Chichi with a strict look.

"Not now mom!" said Gohan a bit loud.

Gohan pushed the books away and looked at the back. Goku lay on a stretcher and said, "Hey, Gohan."

"Hey dad.." replied Gohan.

"My baby is rebelling," said Chichi with a sad look.

"Mom…" said Gohan.

Suddenly Krillin got up and said, "I remember!"

"Remember what?" asked Bulma.

"How to eat hotdogs," said Krillin.

"WHAT!" screamed everyone.

"Relax, I was just joking. I remembered a way how to wish everyone back," said Krillin with a happy face.

"Really!" said Bulma.

"Hey! I remembered when they said something about this planet Namek and piccolo!" said Gohan.

"What? So Piccolo isn't a demon?" said Master Roshi.

"Well Kami is green like Piccolo but he wasn't a demon," said Bulma. "So.. Planet Namek must have… many Piccolos?"

"Say, where is planet Namek?" said Gohan.

"I think I can get that figured out," said Goku. "Hey King Kai, are you listening?"

_(Telepathic Message)_

_(A/N: Wooooo… I'm a ghost inside your head! Anyway, Telepathic Messages will be like this.")_

"_Yup, I can hear you loud and clear," said King Kai._

"Hey is it me, or there's a voice in my head," said Bulma looking around.

"It's just King Kai," said Goku.

"King Kai? You mean the one who trained you?" said Krillin.

"Yuup," replied Goku.

"_Now let me see here…. Well, on my planetary address book, the exact coordinates for Planet Namek is…. 9045XY," said King Kai._

Bulma took out a calculator and punched several buttons.

"Yea! Now all we need is a space ship to get there!" said Krillin.

Krillin looked over at Bulma as if asking if she has a space ship. "Well that's nice, but how on earth are we going to get there? I just calculated the amount of time it'd take with our fastest space ship."

Bulma showed Krillin the result from the calculator and Krillin eyes widened.

"4339 years," said Bulma. "We'll be dead before we even reach there!"

Everyone sat down and thought of a way on how to get there.

"And what would happen if we used a Saiyan space ship?" said Krillin taking out a remote.

Bulma instantly yanked it out and then had a smile. A few hours later, they arrived at a hospital and took Krillin, Gohan, and Goku in. Bulma rushed into the hospital and went to the secretary.

"We have someone that just got severely injured by a car crash!" said Bulma.

"Hm? Oh! Right away!" said the secretary.

They took everyone to a room and took Goku in first. "NO! ANYTHING BUT THIS! PLEASE!"

The door closed and Gohan, Chichi, and Krillen sat outside while hearing screams.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! EEEEEEEEEK! PLEEEASSEE ANYTHING BUT THAT! PLEEEASSSEEE STOOOOOP! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

When it was finally over, a doctor came out and said, "Whose next?"

"I'm fine," said Gohan.

"Yeah, me too," said Krillin.

"Don't think you two are getting away…" said Chichi with glowing red eyes.

Gohan and Krillin ran for it, but Chichi out ran them and grabbed both of them and threw them in to the room. More screams were heard for the pass few minutes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STTTOOOOOP! PLEEEEEAAAASSSEEEE! SPAAARREE ME GODD! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

After that was over, everyone gathered up in the room while Krillin, Goku, and Gohan were in bed.

"Well I'm just glad that everyone's safe," said Ox-King.

"Say Yajirobe, how come you didn't come?" asked Krillin.

"Well.. Uhh.. I had some errands to do," said Yajirobe.

"I bet you ran away because you were scared," said Korin.

Everyone laughed when Korin slapped Yajirobe in the face with his tail. Suddenly, the door opened and Bulma walked in.

"Quick, someone turn the TV one!" said Bulma.

"Hm? Oh! It's Bulma," said Master Roshi. "I thought it was a hot babe."

"So are you saying I'm not hot!" said Bulma.

Bulma walked over and turned the TV on. It lit up and a news reporter was there showing a Space Pod.

"We have recovered this space pod at a desert and are currently identifying this alien space object. For our safety, it has been placed in this isolation chamber," said the reporter.

"The saiyan's space pod!" said Krillin. "But we need it."

"And we'll have it!" said Bulma. She took out the remote and said, "All we need is to examine this and press the summon button."

"You know how that thing works?" asked Krillen.

"You're kidding me! I can work anything! All I have to do is press some coordinates," said Bulma.

Bulma aimed it at the TV and pressed a few buttons. The screen flickered and arrow showed up.

Suddenly, the space pod started glowing and then exploded.

"AHHH!" said the reporter. "The space ship has… exploded. Was that some kind of self-destruct mode? The space ship behind me is in pieces!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed everyone.

"Now we'll never get to Namek!" said Bulma.

Bulma walked back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. "Think Bulma, THHIINNK!"

"Why don't we ask Mr. Popo?" asked Krillin.

"Mr. Popo?" asked Bulma.

"Hello," said Mr. Pop

Bulma turned around and screamed when she saw him on a flying carpet.

"Did I hear that you are looking for a space ship?" asked Mr. Popo.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" said Krillen. "You don't have one, do you?"

"Maybe," replied Mr. Popo.

"So where's this spaceship?" asked Krillen.

"If it's a space ship," replied Mr. Popo. "I'm not sure what it is."

"But, I know it's not from this planet," said Mr. Popo.

"If it could help, I could take one of you and show you where it is," continued Mr. Popo.

"Hey Bulma~" called Krillin.

"Uhh… Me?" said Bulma.

Bulma crawled out of the window and onto Mr. Popo's carpet while shaking all over. The carpet hovered over a bit and then stopped.

"Try to go easy ok?" asked Bulma. "I've never ridden a flying carpet before…"

"Yes, of course," said Mr. Popo.

They flickered a bit, and then disappeared. Everyone watching from the windows jaw fell down when it disappeared besides the Z fighters.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Yunzabit Heights _

"Just where are we?" asked Bulma.

"Yunzabit Heights," replied Mr. Popo.

"Yunza..bit," said Bulma. "That's on the other side of the world!"

"Follow me, this way," said Mr. Popo.

Mr. Popo and Bulma walked and walked and walked. They stopped and Mr. Popo said, "There it is, what do you think?"

"It's a ship alright," said Bulma while tapping one of it's four legs. "What is this? It's not metal.. How weird."

"Alright, I've had it. What do you know about this thing?" demanded Bulma.

"All I know is that it is the spaceship Kami was in when he arrived here," said Mr. Popo.

"Spaceship? So how do we get in?" asked Bulma.

"Kami said if you spoke this word, the door would open. Piccolo," said Mr. Popo.

Bulma gasped as the door open. Bulma and Mr. Popo hopped on and Popo said, "Piccolo."

The door went up, closing again. The lights lit up after the door closed.

"Wow, look at this place!" said Bulma.

"If this is some kind of spaceship, then how did it get here?" said Mr. Popo.

"I got it! Kami was a Namekian!" shouted Bulma. "King Kai told us that Namek was in great danger of being destroyed!"

"Yes, I believe I heard that story before. They thought the planet was done for, so they started evacuating everyone and sending them to planets so their race would keep living on. Kami's parents must've sent him here to save his life!"

"I'm sure they intended to come here after, but something must've happened and they never made it," said Bulma.

Bulma walked across and pressed some round objects that looked like buttons. Bulma pressed it as hard as she could but it didn't budge.

"Wait! If Piccolo is to open the door, it must be operated by voice!" said Bulma. "And it must be in Namekian.. Wuaaahhh! That's just great."

"Well I don't know the entire language but I know a word or two," said Mr. Popo.

"You do? Well lets try some of them!" shouted Bulma gleefully.

"Πετάξτε με τον Δία," said Mr. Popo.

Suddenly, words flashed on the screen. The space ship shot into the sky at incredible speed and into space. The spaceship flew to at amazing speeds to Jupiter. Bulma cried, "Isn't there a seatbelt for this!"

Suddenly, a toilet appeared. Bulma freaked out even more when the toilet appeared.

"Seatbelt means toilet in Namekian!" said Mr. Popo.

"I didn't mean that!" shouted Bulma. "I didn't say that! I just need a chair to buckle in to!"

A light appeared from above and lit up around Bulma. Bulma hovered into the air and the toilet was replaced with a bed. The light moved Bulma above of the bed and dropped her on it.

"That means bed time!" said Mr. Popo.

Suddenly, the ship stopped in front of a gigantic red and orange planet. Bulma and Mr. Popo got up from the floor and looked outside.

Bulma gasped when she saw Jupiter. "We're here! We're already at Jupiter! Alright! We can reach Namek!"

Bulma grabbed Mr. Popo hands and started jumping.

"Oh Kami, you'll be back with us very soon!" said Mr. Popo in tears.

Bulma and Mr. Popo braced themselves this time before they went back to Earth.

"Πετάξτε στη Γη," said Mr. Popo.

The moment Mr. Popo finished, they rocketed off back to Earth.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Hospital_

"We should be ready to leave in the next few days!" said Bulma.

"Alright!" said Krillen.

"With Mr. Popo's help, we'll find the dragon balls in no time!" said Bulma.

"Oh no, I cannot go with you," said Mr. Popo.

"But why not?" asked Bulma.

"I cannot abandon the lookout for two months," said Mr. Popo.

"But you're the only person that I know that can speak Namek!" said Bulma.

"I can teach you the words that you need to know for the ship," offered Mr. Popo.

"I guess that would work," said Bulma. "So, who's coming with me?"

Silence had filled the room.

"Oh come on, you guys are all my friends, how bout you Krillin?" asked Bulma.

"Well, it's not that I don't want to go, I just need to train," said Krillin.

"Don't worry, I'll ask dad to install a gravity machine. It'll go up to 50 times normal gravity!" said Bulma.

"Really? That'd be great!" said Krillen.

"Hey.. Guys," said Gohan.

"What's wrong Gohan?" asked Chichi. "Do you have a tummy ache?"

"I'm going with them," said Gohan.

"What! Gohan, you're not going to leave me for them for two months are you?" Chichi asked.

"Sorry mom, but I have to," said Gohan.

Goku smiled and said, "Chichi, let him go."

"WWHHHAATT! YOU LEFT ME FOR A YEAR ALREADY! I AM PUTTING MY FOOT DOWN! YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME AGAIN!" screamed Chichi.

"But mom…" protested Gohan.

"NO BUTS!" screamed Chichi. "YOU ARE GOING TO STAY ON THIS PLANET! I DO NOT MIND YOU TRAINING, BUT YOU ARE DEFINATLY STAYING ON THIS PLANET!"

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" screamed Chichi.

"NO! I am going mom! Piccolo died trying to save me! I am going to go help!" shouted Gohan.

"But…" said Chichi. Chichi burst into tears and said, "When did I raise such a rebellious child…"

"Chichi.." said Ox-King.

"_That's my boy Gohan, go show them what you're made of!"_ thought Goku.

(A/N: Hm… probably all of his body is made of kaching and fire.)

"Don't worry Chichi, I'll keep an eye on him. Besides, Krillin will be there too!" said Bulma, trying to brighten Chichi up.

"Do you think you can learn Namekian in five days?" asked Mr. Popo.

"I don't know, it might take longer for me to put it in the translator," said Bulma. "Hey, how about we meet up in 10 days?"

"Sure!" said Gohan happily.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Master Roshi's Island_

"I don't know, are you sure this thing can make it there and back in one piece? It doesn't look too big," said Krillin.

"It'll get the job done. You shouldn't be complaining since you're getting a free ride. And if it doesn't look very big, why don't you compare this and the Saiyan space pods," said Bulma.

A hovercar came down from the sky and the door opened.

"It's Gohan!" said Master Roshi.

Ox-King stepped out and took all of Gohan's luggage out.

"That's sure a lot," said Krillin.

Chichi stepped out and took a bag out. "This shout be the last of it. Come on, Gohan. Everyone's waiting for you."

Gohan stayed inside and then Chichi said, "Is something wrong?"

Gohan stepped out with his head down and walked over to the luggage. Gohan wore a blue suit and had a pink bag.

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Chichi. "Are you sure you want to go?"

"Uh-huh," mumbled Gohan.

"Ahahahaha! And here I worried about not having a space suit!" said Krillin. "At least I don't have to wear a uniform!"

"Yeah… Dad thought I looked funny too," said Gohan.

"Well I know why, he thinks it's the cutest thing, well don't you Gohan?" asked Chichi. "I wanted to give him a bowl cut but Gohan said no. It would've been really cute too!"

"Well.. not really," said Gohan.

"So what's with this stuff?" asked Krillin before Chichi would scream.

"Here's his toothbrush, underwear, and here are some snacks and his medicine. Here we have a hair dryer and a full dinner set with salad and forks," said Chichi.

"Yeah I think we get the idea," said Krillin.

"Can we go now?" said Bulma. "The suit is really heavy."

The door to Kami's spaceship opened and they hopped on. Bulma closed the door before Ox-king could put Gohan's luggage on.

"HEY! STOP IT!" screamed Chichi.

The door closed before Chichi said anything and blasted off.

"COOOOMMME BACK! YOU STILL NEED YOUR SUPPLIES GOHAN!" screamed Chichi.

"Calm down, Chichi," said Ox-King.

Chichi sighed and said with her overprotective mommy face, "Well I'm glad I stuffed his homework into his bag."

The ship flew out of Earth's atmosphere and went into space. Gohan took his bag off and materialized a orange gi just like his dads. Gohan switched and opened his bag, only to find sheets of paper.

"Wow, that's sure a lot," said Krillin.

Gohan took all of the paper out and threw his uniform at it and then toasted it. Krillin and Bulma laughed when Gohan toasted it.

"Ah, that's a lot better," said Gohan.

"Well, hahahaha, Piccolo must be rubbing off on to you," said Krillin while laughing.

"Well, I guess," said Gohan.

"Say, what happened to Vegeta?" asked Bulma. "Did he just disappear into thin air?"

"Well, who knows," said Krillin. "Hey Gohan, lets go train in the Gravity Room."

"Sure!" said Gohan.

The three of them blasted off in space to Namek.

This is chapter 3, and I hoped you liked it. I actually intended this chapter to be like 2k words, but I guess I made it 6k. Please **REVIEW** and tell me what you think or have a question about and if you want to suggest anything. I am going straight to Namek, none of those fake Nameks and the kids on this balloon shaped spaceship.

**Update 8/27/2011: Just saying, I need a bit of encouragement :p. I haven't really felt like writing any chapters for a bit. I just started chapter 4 and I have like 500 words. I will update eventually, but encouragement will encourage me to write more and faster. When school begins which is 9/06, I won't be updating as much. I'll try to update every 2-3 days. On 9/17, I will make a long chapter. Whoever figures out why will have their name in every chapter. Hint: Cake and Majin Buus at my house.  
><strong>

**POWER LEVELS (Z Warriors vs. Saiyans)**

**Goku**

- Weights Max 12954

- Max 14954

- Kaioken times two 17,994

- Kaioken times four 20,935

**Piccolo**

- Weights Max 5208

- Max 8000

**Gohan**

- Weights Max 12473

- Max 15891

- Max Fire 22,247

**Vegeta**

- Max 20000

**Nappa**

- Max 8500

**Krillin**

- Max 5117

**Yamcha **

- Max 5132

**Tien**

- Max 5243

**Chiaotzu**

- Max 4980

**Saibaman**

- Max 4000


	4. Chapter Four: Namek

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any part of it besides my very own character.

**This is my first story, so don't expect a lot.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I didn't give up on the story! No worries! Sorry for the delay, the hurricane Irene destroyed my internet and then my power. My neighbor has a tree on their house. Luckily it wasn't that big, else it'd crush the house. Right now I have no internet 8/30/11. Who knows when I'll have internet. **

**Reviews:**

**AlphaShenron: I'm actually using my own power level system (I said that in chapter 2). Super saiyans transformations are going to be the same. I'm not using whole number multipliers for Kaioken because it'll practically kill everyone. And if they use Kaioken and super saiyan while battling the androids or something, they could destroy the androids in one kick. In my power level system Kaioken 2x is 1.2x. 3x would be 1.3 and so on. Oh and I'm not following every single thing to DBZ.**

**Jason9000: Thanks! I'm hoping to make them this long for every chapter. Some chapters may be shorter. It won't be one saga per chapter by the way. The saiyan saga was just to show a bit of Gohans power, that's why it was so short. **

**Pink Sparkles: Thanks again! Don't worry, Gohan's power will have a big impact.**

**ChessMasterDBZ: Yup!**

**CrazyJr: Congrats on getting it correct! Standing outside at my house was relaxing though. The wind was awesome.**

**Mr blue 22: It's my bday.**

**Chapter 4: Namek**

READ THIS: If there are errors please tell me. I have to go fishing in one hour and have to prepare, so I didn't look over. I wanted to update since I haven't in a week or so. Bye, wish me luck in catching fishes. I hope I get more than my brother.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Kami's ship_

Bulma stared out of the window while Gohan and Krillin sparred in the Gravity Room. The gravity was at 10x and Gohan punched and kicked wildly while Krillin blocked them. Krillin jumped back and power up to gain an advantage. Krillin jumped out of the way and punched Gohan in the stomach. Gohan walked back a bit clutching his stomach.

"I guess warm ups are over," said Gohan with a smirk.

"What? Warm ups? So I was right," said Krillin glumly.

Gohan leaped at Krillin and kicked him to the wall. Krillin got up and smiled.

"It seems you've gotten a lot stronger than me," said Krillin.

"Well yeah, I guess," said Gohan.

"Let's get used to 20 times gravity," said Krillin.

"Sure!" said Gohan.

Krillin set the gravity to 20x and then fell down.

Gohan laughed when Krillin fell down. Krillin put his hand on the floor and pushed his way up.

"Wow.. This.. Is really.. Hard," said Krillin while pushing himself up.

"It's actually not that hard," said Gohan. "You'll get used to it."

"You mean its.. Not affecting you?" asked Krillin.

"It is enough that I can feel the difference, but I can still walk and jump," said Gohan. "This should slow me down a bit."

Gohan changed his weights to 500 pounds each and then jumped up and leaped at Krillin.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Goku's worst nightmare (the hospital)_

Goku lay in bed looking very glum. The door opened and the doctor came in.

"Goku, it is time to change your bandages," said the doctor.

"NO! PLEASE NOOOOOO! AAAAHHHHHHH! PLEASSEEE NO!" screamed Goku.

"_What's wrong with him? We're only changing bandages," _thought the Doctor.

Yajirobe came in from the window and said, "Hey Goku, here's some senzu beans."

"AAAHHH-! Huh? Thank Kami!" said Goku as he took one and crunched it.

"Hey! No unauthorized food!" said the Doctor.

His eyes fell of out their sockets when Goku took the bandages off and jumped out of the window. Chichi came in from the door and went to the window.

"Goku! Come back! You just recovered and you're going on to another adventure!" shouted Chichi.

"Sorry, but I've got to get to Namek!" said Goku.

"What's Namek?" asked the doctor.

Goku flew off to Capsule Corp and went to Dr. Briefs. Dr. Briefs was sipping coffee when Goku came in.

"Hey, is the ship ready?" asked Goku.

"I still have to install the cappuccino machine. It shouldn't take longer than a week," replied Dr. Briefs.

"WHAT? A week? I can't wait that long!" said Goku. "I don't need a cappuccino machine!"

"Well, don't blame me if you're half way through your trip and then start missing your cappuccino. I'll show you the controls."

Dr. Briefs led Goku into the space ship and showed him the controls.

"Whatever you do, do not turn the gravity machine high, it could crush you into a pancake! The highest it can go is 100x."

Dr. Briefs stepped out and said, "Remember to not-"

Goku pressed the red button and the ship blasted off into space.

"-set the gravity too high!"

Dr. Briefs sighed and went into the building.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Vegeta's space pod_

"Ugh… Just a little bit longer," muttered Vegeta.

An hour later, Vegeta's space pod flew into a planet and crushed onto a cushion like thing. Three aliens came out from a building nearby and went to Vegeta's space pod. The door to the space pod opened and Vegeta fell out.

"Where's Nappa?" said one of the aliens.

"What? He's using his life support systems!" said the another alien. "Quick! Let's get him to the treatment center."

Vegeta's ship blasted off into the space towards Namek at incredible speed.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Kami's ship_

"Hey you guys, we're going to be at Namek in three days or so," said Bulma. "You might want to clean this stuff up."

"But all of this stuff is yours," said Krillin.

"Well I'm controlling the ship and you two have been doing nothing besides eating and training," said Bulma.

Krillin sighed and picked the trash with Gohan that Bulma had made. Bulma looked outside the spaceship window and stared into space.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Goku's spaceship_

"Wow, 50 times gravity is really easy now," said Goku as he completed his 10,000th pushup.

"That means I'll have to go to 60 times," said Goku.

Goku ate a senzu bean and started doing 10,000 sit-ups.

"One…. Two….. Three…. Four…. Five," said Goku as he did a sit-up.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Otherworld_

Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Piccolo flew across Snakeway. They saw the end and looked around.

"Hey, where's King Kai's planet?" asked Yamcha.

"Up there!" said Chiaotzu.

They all jumped up to the small planet in the sky. Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu felt the change in gravity when they landed. Piccolo didn't say anything when they landed.

"Woah, the gravity," said Tien.

A blue person came out when the four of them landed and looked at them.

"Is that King Kai?" asked Chiaotzu.

"Hm? Guests?" said King Kai.

"We came here for training," said Yamcha.

"Oooh, friends of Goku huh?" asked King Kai.

"Er.. Yeah," said Tien.

After several hours, they managed to get King Kai to laugh. Bubbles hopped up and down and Gregory zoomed around the planet.

"Your first task will be to catch that monkey," said King Kai.

"What? This will be a piece of cake," said Yamcha.

They all ran off after Bubbles. Bubbles ran around the planet and successfully dodged each and every one of their attempts. Piccolo disappeared and appeared in front of King Kai with Bubbles's tail in his hand.

"I came here for training, not fooling around," said Piccolo.

"Well then, you can hit Gregory with a hammer. You three will go catch Bubbles," said King Kai.

King Kai gave Piccolo a hammer and Gregory disappeared in a blur. He came back the other side and Piccolo threw a hammer at him.

"So? What's next," said Piccolo.

"Wow.. Uhh.. Well then I will teach you myself then," said King Kai.

Tien and Yamcha had caught Bubbles and Chiaotzu was now chasing him.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Wherever Vegeta is_

"_There's nothing I want more than to return to Earth," thought Vegeta. "Paying a little visit to Kakarot and his spawn. First to planet Namek."_

"Well Vegeta, I heard you took a beating recently," said a purple alien named Cui. "And if the rumors are correct, you couldn't even beat a third class saiyan."

"Drop it, Cui," said Vegeta.

"The thing is, Frieza isn't too happy with you and your attitude," said Cui.

"Hahaha, just let him try to do something about it," said Vegeta. "Tell me where Frieza has run off too!"

Cui smirked and said, "The planet Namek."

"_What! But how could he know? If I don't beat him to the dragon balls, I'll never be able to defeat him!" thought Vegeta._

Vegeta punched Cui in the stomach and ran off. Two aliens were talking when Vegeta took his scouter from them and ran off. Vegeta went outside and jumped straight into a space ship and blasted off into the sky.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Kami's Spaceship_

"Hey guys! Look!" said Bulma. "It's Namek!"

Krillin and Gohan ran to the window and saw a big and green planet.

"Wow! It's huge!" said Gohan.

"Yeah!" said Krillin.

The ship flew into the green orb and landed. Gohan and Krillin stepped out while Bulma was checking the gravity and oxygen.

"HEY! What if there was no oxygen!" screamed Bulma.

"Well we can breath fine," said Krillin.

They looked at the sky, the water, and the trees. Krillin walked over to Gohan and said, "Hey Gohan, how about we raise our weights to the maximum? It'll help conceal our power."

"Sure!" said Gohan.

Gohan put his hand on Krillin's clothes and the clothes glowed a bit and then stopped. Then he removed his hand from the clothes and put it on his clothes and did the same thing.

"How much did you raise it to?" asked Krillin. "It's kinda heavy."

"Hmm.. Around.. 200 pounds each," replied Gohan. "My weights are 300 each. Your's is 1 ton in total and mines 1.5 tons."

"Uhhh…. One.. Ton in all?" muttered Krillin.

"Hey you two, I just fixed the dragon radar to pick up the Namekian dragon balls, we should look for them as soon as possible."

"Wow! That's shiny!" said Bulma while looking at the sky.

Gohan and Krillin looked up and saw a small ball flying in the sky.

"Uh Bulma… I think that might be Vegeta," said Krillin.

"WHAT! VEGETA?" screamed Bulma.

"Don't worry, I should probably be a lot stronger than him," said Gohan.

"Alright then, let's go Gohan," said Krillin.

A blast from the sky came down and hit the ship. The ship blew up and a group of aliens flew down and surrounded them. One of them pressed a button on his scouter and said, "The short people are at 25, and the woman is at 8."

"THE SHIP! HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET BACK TO EARTH Now!" screamed Bulma.

"Hah, you guys are coming with me to Lord Frieza. You have no chance of-"

Gohan moved in front of him and punched him in the gut.

"But how! His power level is only 25!" said one.

Gohan and Krillin finished the rest of them and said, "Well I guess we just have to wait until daddy is here."

Bulma sighed and said, "Well I'm glad that someone's coming for us."

Gohan and Krillin blasted off into the sky with the dragon radar in their hands. Bulma looked up and screamed, "WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Wherever Frieza is_

"Lord Frieza," said a pink alien. "Vegeta is on this planet."

"I know," said a lizard like alien. "there's no need to worry. I am a million times stronger than Vegeta, and you know that. No matter how strong he'd get, he would never be able to best me."

Dodoria's scouter blew up when he checked Vegeta's power level. Zarbon said, "It's just an old model."

"Impossible! It was at 24,000 before it blew up!" said Dodoria.

"What? That's impossible!" said Zarbon.

"What are you worrying about? You know I'm a lot stronger than that," said Frieza. "Why don't you go kill him Dodoria? There are three things I hate: one is monkeys, two is boasting, and three is black hair. Vegeta has all three so I HATE HIM! GO KILL HIM DODORIA!"

"Yes Lord Frieza," said Dodoria.

Dodoria blasted off into the sky towards Vegeta. Gohan and Krillin landed near a cliff near Frieza moments later.

"Huh? Was that some giant fly? Oh well," said Dodoria.

"Hey Gohan, the small lizard must be this Frieza, his power level is huge!" whispered Krillin.

"Let's just stay and watch," said Gohan.

Frieza blasted a namek and said, "So are you going to tell me where the dragon balls are?"

"We would never give them to someone like you!" said one of them.

"Very well," said Frieza. "Zarbon, tell me what they are up against."

Zarbon disappeared and appeared behind one of them and blasted him.

"You monster!" said the eldest Namek.

"So, planning to give me it?" asked Frieza. "The children will suffer, you know."

The eldest namek went inside to get the dragon ball while a small green alien tried to run away when Frieza shot a ki beam through his head. He came out and saw the child dead.

"You monster!" he shouted.

Frieza was about to blast him when 3 warriors flew in.

"Oh?" said Frieza.

The four of them blasted all of their scouters, only to be killed by Frieza.

"You, call the Ginyu force. Tell him to bring the latest scouter and come here at once," said Frieza.

"Yes, Lord Frieza," he said.

"Now let's have some fun," said Frieza.

A small child cowered in fear while Frieza advanced on him.

"He killed them all!" said Gohan with clenched fists.

"Gohan, stay calm!" said Krillin.

"Krillin, you grab the child!" said Gohan.

Flames erupted around Gohan and he charged at Frieza and punched him in the back. Krillin grabbed the child and left with Gohan. Frieza turned around and looked at his back.

"What was that? I guess someone decided to use an iron on me. Oh well, to be honest, that felt really good. Time to kill the-"

"The child is gone," said Frieza with a blank face.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Wherever Vegeta is_

Dodoria flew down and landed near Vegeta. "Vegeta! Why don't you hand that pretty scouter over? I won't kill you if you do!"

"Hah, there's a bit of a problem though," said Vegeta.

"There is? What is it?" asked Dodoria.

"IT'S BROKEN!" said Vegeta as he crushed it.

"Now you're blind as the rest of us!" said Dodoria.

"Oh no no no, I happened to pick a trick up from Earth, I can sense power levels!" said Vegeta with a grin.

"So you're working with them?" said Dodoria.

"Oh no, just working on my own accord. Now you die!" said Vegeta.

Dodoria charged at him and punched him in the face. Vegeta caught the fist before it made contact.

"Impossible!" said Dodoria.

Vegeta punched his chest and sent him flying. Dodoria got up and blasted a barrage of ki blasts at him.

"Not even you were able-"

"I was able to what?" said Vegeta from the smoke.

"What! Impossible! How did you get so strong!" said Dodoria.

"Well, Saiyans tend to get stronger after healing from a near death situation. Now say bye!" said Vegeta.

"Wait! I'll tell you a secret!" said Dodoria.

"And that is?" asked Vegeta.

"Frieza was the one that destroyed your planet! It wasn't a meteor!" said Dodoria.

"I already knew that," said Vegeta with a grin.

"But how!" said Dodoria.

"I should've told him not to put that message on Spacebook," said Vegeta. "Nappa and Raditz had a Spacebook but they got blocked because they were weak."

"What!" said Dodoria.

"Ha! You're no match for me! I would love to kill you, but I am running short on time," said Vegeta.

Vegeta blasted off into the sky and headed towards a village.

Dodoria blasted off back to Frieza.

Sorry for not updating. I had to get stuff for school and yeah. Grats crazyjr for guessing the correct one. I don't know when I'll have chapter 5 up, maybe few days. I'm going fishing in an hour.

**POWER LEVELS **

**Goku**

-Weights Max Healed - 16954

-Weights Max 64770 (Gravity training + senzu heal and some of those needles)

**Gohan**

-Weights Max 49892

**Krillin**

-Weights Max 18000

**Vegeta**

-Max 24000


	5. Chapter Five: Namek Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or any part of it.**

**Chapter 5: Namek Part 2**

Gohan flew in the air with Krillin and Dende. Gohan looked around to find a place that they could hide. Dende looked at Krillin and Gohan nervously as they flew. The three of them flew down to a cave and went inside.

"We should hide here for now," said Gohan. "Hide your power levels."

"Hey kiddo, what's your name?" asked Krillin.

"D-Dende," said Dende. "Excuse me, but why did you come to this planet?"

"We had a guardian that was a namek like you, and he's gone now. We don't have any dragon balls to revive our friends," explained Krillin.

"Oh," said Dende.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_In the sky _

Vegeta went to a village and saw a few Nameks looking at him. Vegeta blasted them all and went into each building. In the tall building he found a orange object and chuckled. He took the dragon ball and blasted off. In the sky, he looked for a lake to hide it in. For a few moments, he flew and then saw a lake. He chucked the dragon ball into the lake.

Vegeta flew off and saw a fat blob in the sky. He smiled and then blasted towards him and then punched him.

"Vegeta!" said Dodoria.

"So, Dodoria," said Vegeta. "I guess it's time you die. Too bad I didn't finish you off earlier. Oh well, you'll still die."

Dodoria though, _"If__I__don't__think__of__anything__, __he'll__kill__me__! __What__do__I__doooo…__Lord__Frieza__!__"_

"Lord Frieza!" said Dodoria.

"What?" said Vegeta without turning. "Ha, I can sense power levels. There's no one behind me."

"Dammit!" said Dodoria.

Dodoria raised his hand and blasted a barrage of orange ki blasts at Vegeta. He stopped after a minute and then smirked.

"No one can survive that!" said Dodoria.

"Oooh really?" said Vegeta.

"But how!" said Dodoria.

"Simple, I'm just stronger than you," said Vegeta with a smirk. Vegeta punched Dodoria in the jaw and then blasted a hole through his heart.

"See you in HFLL!" said Vegeta. Vegeta blasted off in the sky and continued his search for the dragon balls.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Frieza's spaceship_

"Uh… Lord Frieza… I don't think Dodoria is strong enough to handle Vegeta," said Zarbon.

"Oh no, Dodoria is one of my best soldiers, of course he can kill Vegeta. Vegeta wouldn't even do anything with his most powerful attack," said Frieza.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Dodoria's grave_

Dodoria lay on the ground with blood around him and a hole in his chest.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Frieza's spaceship_

"Well then let's find him," said Zarbon.

Zarbon pressed the red button on his scouter and searched for Dodoria. "He's gone."

"What? Impossible! How could Vegeta be so strong?" said Frieza.

Frieza walked to his cabinet and took out his manual on how to handle saiyans. He flipped through the pages and look at a box. "NEVER LET SAIYANS GET INJURED NEAR DEATH. SAIYANS GET STRONGER EVERY TIME WHEN HEALED."

"Well then, must've missed that," said Frieza.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Gohan's place_

"Hey Krillin, what should we do?" asked Gohan.

"I don't know," replied Krillin.

"How about we go to the grand elder, father of nameks, super kami Guru?" suggested Dende.

"Grand elder father of nameks super kami Guru? Who's that?" asked Gohan and Krillin.

"He's the father of all of us," said Dende.

"Uh more Piccolos, and he's the father of all of you?" said Krillin.

"Yea, he's the only one who survived the climate change," said Dende.

"Oh," said Krillin.

The three of them blasted off into the sky with Dende leading them. They flew for many hours and then saw a white building. They flew down and saw a tall and green person come out.

"Dende, who are these people?" asked the green person.

"They're from Earth," said Dende.

"Very well then, you may enter," said the green guy.

The four of them entered and saw a large and fat Namek.

"Huge!" said Krillin.

"Aaahhhh. Deeenndddeee," said Guru.

"These are the Earthlings that came here to use the dragon balls to revive their friends," said Dende.

Guru put his hand onto Krillin's head and then took it off and said, "Aaaahhh, yes. Your intentions are pure, unlike the others. You may use them."

Guru took the dragon ball from his chair and gave it to Krillin. He put his hand on Krillin's head and a white aura surrounded Krillin.

"Woah woah what the heck! This is incredible! I feel like I am the strongest person in the universe!" said Krillin.

"I have unlocked your potential. It was not much though," said Guru.

"Aww, so that means my potential was that small?" said Krillin.

Guru placed his hand on Gohan's hand and then said, "Ah, his potential is far far far far far too big for me to unlock. I can only unlock a bit of it."

"I'm jealous," said Krillin.

A white aura surrounded Gohan and then Guru removed his hand from him. Gohan looked at his hands while his potential was unlocked a bit.

"Woah! I feel like I'm on fire!" said Gohan.

"Well, it just happens that you were a while ago," said Krillin.

Guru placed his hand on Dende and a white aura surrounded Dende. After a few moments, he removed it and said, "Dende, you're powers have been unlocked. Use it wisely."

"Yes Lord Guru," said Dende.

"You should get going. I sense 5 evil forces coming. With your new powers, you should be able to face them. However, one is far stronger than all of them. Be carreeefuuullll!" said Guru.

Gohan, Krillin, and Dende blasted off into the sky towards Bulma.

"Hey Gohan, what is it like when you're on fire?" asked Krillin.

"Well, I feel like I could run around the world 1000 times I guess," said Gohan.

"Wow, er, that's a lot," said Krillin.

They sensed where Bulma was and flew to her. Gohan found a house in a cave and knocked on the door. "It's Gohan!" siad Gohan.

The door opened and Bulma came out and shouted, "While you left me, I was here ALL alone BY MYSELF!"

"Please Bulma, we have a dragon ball!" said Krillin holding his hands up.

"Wow, Namekian dragon balls are really big!" said Bulma.

"Are your dragon balls smaller?" asked Dende.

"Our dragon balls are the size of a small ball," said Bulma.

"Anyway, we don't have much time," said Gohan. "Guru said there are 5 people all as strong as us or even stronger are coming here."

"WHAT! And I thought Vegeta was enough! Please Goku, hurry!" said Bulma.

"Uh Gohan, I'm going to go to Guru's to get the password incase you get the dragon balls," said Dende.

"Sure, that'll be great!" said Gohan.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Vegeta_

Vegeta sensed a two huge powers that vanished and blasted towards where it vanished. He wondered who it belonged too.

"_No, it can't be those two earthlings. It's impossible. Wait! It can't be!" thought Vegeta._ Vegeta looked up in the sky as he flew. _"No! No! NO! Curse it! The Ginyu Force! Gah! I'll have to hurry!"_

Vegeta stopped and then went to Frieza's space ship.

A while later, he arrived at a big spaceship and snuck inside. He went to walked to Frieza's room when he heard Frieza in the space room.

"…just about how long do you think you'll be here Ginyu?" said Frieza.

"Do not worry, Lord Frieza. We will be here very soon," said Ginyu.

"_Ha! My chance!" thought Vegeta._

Vegeta ran towards Frieza's room and went in side. He looked outside and saw Zarbon coming from a hall and walking the other way of the entrance to Frieza's room. He raised his hand towards the other way and sent a Ki blast that exploded and created a lot of smoke. He blasted the window in Frieza's room and took all five of Frieza's dragon balls and blasted off.

"Lord Frieza! The dragon ball's are missing!" said Zarbon.

"Zarbon, go find Vegeta now. If you do not I will be eating crocodile for dinner. You got that?" said Frieza.

"Y-Yes Lord Frieza," said Zarbon.

Zarbon blasted off and thought, "_I__better__find__Vegeta__, __Lord__Frieza__is__going__to__eat__me__if__I__don't__!__"_

Vegeta hid the dragon balls and then flew into the sky. _"Time__to__find__those__Earthlings__.__"_

He blasted off towards the cave Krillin and Gohan are at. Zarbon flew around in the sky in frustration and yelled, "GOD DAMN IT! IF I DON'T FIND VEGETA, FRIEZA IS GOING TO EAT ME! Gah! I'll probably be flying like a jackass and yelling-"

"WHERE ARE YOU EARTHLINGS!" screamed Vegeta as he flew right past Zarbon at max power.

"Was going to say COME AND EAT ME FRIEZA, but that works too!" said Zarbon.

Zarbon blasted towards Vegeta at max speed. Vegeta found the cave that they were at and landed. Gohan and Krillin walked out with the dragon ball in their hands when Zarbon landed.

"Perfect, now hand that shiny orange ball over," said Vegeta.

"Oh no no no Vegeta. Of course they are going to hand it to me," said Zarbon. "Right!"

Bulma came out and saw Zarbon. "Oh my god! He must be our hero!"

Bulma ran over to where Zarbon is and said, "You're so handsome!" She walked over to Krillin and took the dragon ball and said, "Here, if you can kill Vegeta, I'll give you this!"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Zarbon.

Vegeta blasted him into smithereens and smirked, "Well, how bout me? Baldy, give me the dragon ball. The Ginyu Force is coming! They are atleast 10 times stronger than me! If you don't, we'll all die! Wish me immortality, and I can defeat them!"

"Oh Vegeta, so if they are 10 times stronger than you, does that make your 10 times weaker than them?" asked Krillin.

"SILENCE! HAND IT OVER NOW!" yelled Vegeta.

_Gohan said telepathically, "Hey Krillin, think we can use this chance to get his dragon balls?"_

"_Yea! That's a great idea! I have to thank Chichi for that!" replied Krillin._

"Fine, but after this is over, the alliance is dead!" said Krillin.

Vegeta smirked and thought,_"You__mean__after__this__is__over__, __you'll__be__dead__?__"_

The three of them blasted off and left Bulma in the dust. "HEY YOU TWO! COME BACK!"

The three of them went to the lake Vegeta hid it in and retrieved it. They flew to his spot with the rest of them and then Krillin said, "So, how do we summon the dragon?"

"I'll tell you how," said a voice. "Hand it to Lord Frieza and you will live."

"It's the Ginyu Force!" said Vegeta.

"So their the Ginyu Force? They don't look that strong to me," said Gohan.

Guldo appeared front of Krillin and said, "Hey you! Why don't you hand those shiny balls over? If you don't, I'll see you in-"

Vegeta cut Guldo's head off with and energy blade and said, "Well that's one down."

"Curse you Vegeta! Now what will our Ginyu Force Super awesome ultra cool pose look like?" said Ginyu.

Recoome jumped and aimed a kick at Gohan. Gohan jumped in the air and kicked Recoome in the back. Krillin put his hand up and formed a Destructo Disc and shot it to Ginyu. Ginyu laughed and let the disc hit him directly. The disc shattered into pieces when it hit him.

"Impossible!" said Krillin.

"Ha! I'm a lot stronger than Guldo. AND NOW I WILL AVENGE HIM!" he screamed. Ginyu appeared behind Vegeta and blasted a hole in him. Vegeta screamed in pain while Gohan kicked Recoome in the face and then created an energy blade. He swung it at Recoome but Recoome dodged it and punched Gohan in the gut. Gohan smirked and said, "Nice try." He drew back his hand and flames appeared. He punched Recoome and went through his chest.

"NO! RECOOME! NOW WHAT WILL OUR POSE LOOK LIKE!" said Ginyu.

Krillin punched Ginyu, but it did nothing. Jeice and Burter flew in and attacked Gohan. Gohan's flames vanished and fell to the ground.

"Well then, I leave it to you two, I must find some replacements!" said Ginyu.

"Yes sir!" saluted Burter and Jeice.

Ginyu took the dragon balls with him and left. Krillin attempted to go after them but Jeice punched Krillin.

"No… it's.. hopeless," said Krillin.

Gohan and Krillin sensed a large Ki and looked up. "It's my dad!" said Gohan.

"Heh," said Krillin.

"Listen, I don't know what this Goku is, but you two are done," said Burter.

Goku's ship landed and he got out. "Okay. Lessee… I have 2 senzus. This should be enough. Wow, Gohan and Krillin's power are weak, I better get going!"

A red aura surrounded Goku and he blasted off and reached Gohan in seconds.

"Woah woah woah! Who are you!" said Jeice.

"_Impossible!" thought Krillin. "I swaer he was like 100 miles away and he came here in seconds!"_

"Heya Krillin," said Goku.

Krillin smiled and took the senzu Goku gave to him. Goku gave Gohan a senzu and they both ate it.

"Never this glad to see you Goku," said Krillin.

"What the heck! I swear they were near death! Is that some kind of magic bean!" said Jeice.

"Dad, those two are incredibly strong together. If it was just one, I think I could've taken one out. There's even a stronger one!" said Gohan.

"Gohan, I'm proud of you," said Goku. "This time, leave it to me."

"Goku, you sound like you could beat these two no sweat!" said Krillin.

"_No, it's impossible *cough blood*… He can't be a Super Saiyan! Curse it! I am the prince of all saiyans, and I am weaker than a third class saiyan and his son? His son is only a half saiyan! God damn it!" thought Vegeta._

"Oh hey Vegeta, sorry, but I ran out of senzus," said Goku. "Maybe we'll find something at this weird guy Frieza's ship or something."

"What! How dare you insult Lord Frieza!" said Jeice. Jeice and Burter leaped up and charged towards Goku. Goku raised his fists and a red hot flame appeared. He punched both of them, finishing them.

"Goku! Do you have the same thing as Gohan has?" asked Krillin.

"Well, I guess. I asked King Kai about it and he said I might have something close to it since he was my son," said Goku.

"Amazing, he finished both of them in one punch!" said Gohan.

"_GAH! GOD DAMN IT! FIRST BOTH OF THEM GET STRONGER THAN ME, NOW THEY ARE ELEMENTAL SAIYANS! CURSE IT! CURSE IT CURSE IT CURSE IT CURSE IT!" screamed Vegeta in his head._

They took Vegeta and flew towards Frieza's ship. Frieza left towards the elder Guru to retrieve the password while Dende flew RIGHT past him.

"Probably just a giant space booger," said Frieza as he flew in his ship.

Ginyu dug a hole and put the dragon balls inside. He covered it and went inside for a nap. Gohan, Goku, Krillin, and Vegeta landed there. Goku took Vegeta inside and looked for something to heal him. He saw a room with a red cross sign and handed Vegeta to Krillin.

"You can take him inside Krillin, I'm starving!" said Goku.

"You mean you're scared of needles?" said Krillin with his suspicious look.

Goku ran off scared after Krillin said that. Krillin chuckled and went inside. He saw healing pods and said, "Hey Gohan, what are these?"

"I don't know, maybe we put people inside and press a button?" said Gohan. "I guess Vegeta is our test subject."

"Hehehehe!" said Krillin. He grabbed a needle and stabbed Vegeta with it. Vegeta screamed as Krillin slowly took it out and then placed him inside. He looked at the control panel and looked at a red button. "I guess this does it?"

He pressed it and a blue liquid filled the tank. "Mmmhmahhhmhmhmhmm!"

Vegeta banged on the window and Krillin turned it off. "What's wrong?"

"I NEED *cough* AIR INSIDE IT YOU *cough cough cough cough cough cough* IDIOT!" screamed Vegeta.

Gohan looked around and saw an air tank. He put it on Vegeta's mouth and closed it. He looked at the control panel and pressed the red button. Gohan and Krillin left the room for Goku.

"_Curse them! Why am I not the strongest saiyan! I am the prince of all saiyans! They are just third class idiots! Grrr WHY! TELL ME WHY! TEEEEELLLLL MEEEE! GOD DAMN IT! TELL ME! WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY!" thought Vegeta._

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Vegeta's dream world_

"Where am I!" said Vegeta.

In the darkness, Gohan and Goku appeared and smirked at Vegeta. Vegeta jumped and aimed a punch, but they moved up. He ran for them but they wouldn't stop.

"CURSE IT! I AM NOT WEAK!" screamed Vegeta.

"Weak? Of course you are," said Goku. "If you are not weak, why can't you even hit me?"

"Come on Vegeta, you have to do better than that!" said Gohan. "I guess you're the prince of losers!"

"SILENCE! I… AM… NOOT…. WEEEAAAAKK!" he screamed.

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Back at the real world_

Electricity came off of Vegeta and sparkled the water.

Gohan and Krillin rushed back and saw what was happening. Goku came a minute later with a handful of food.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" asked Goku.

"It's Vegeta," said Gohan.

"Well, according to King Kai, he said when saiyans first appeared, there were two branches. The elemental saiyans and the regular ones. The elemental saiyans were faster than regular saiyans and could control an element of nature or something. Regular ones… uhhh… I think they are just regular saiyans. Elemental saiyans were very few in numbers. Elemental saiyans and regular ones breeded and the off springs had no control of the elements unless triggered by something like anger or something," said Goku.

"So Gohan and you are one?" asked Krillen.

"Well I guess," said Goku. "If Vegeta is one, I wonder what's going on in his mind right now since lightning is coming off of him."

**Dragon Ball AU: The Elemental Saiyans**

_Guru's place_

Frieza landed and Nail walked out. "Who are you?" asked Nail.

"Oh hello, I am Lord Frieza. I happened to find this wonderful and marvelous planet when I was looking around on Foogle Space. I heard this legend about these dragon balls and if you collected 7 of them, you could get a wish. I would like to know how to summon this dragon or whatever," said Frieza.

"Very well, but you must defeat me first!" said Nail. "Follow me."

The two of them blasted off into the sky.

**Power levels**

**Gohan **

**Max Weights - 60,000**

**Max Fire Weights - 80,000**

**Goku **

**Max - 200,000**

**Krillin **

**Max - 30,000**

**Vegeta**

**Max - 24,000**

**Guldo**

**Max - 19,000**

**Recoome**

**Max - 57,500**

**Jeice**

**Max - 100,000**

**Burter **

**Max - 100,000**

**Ginyu **

**Max - 190,000**


End file.
